


Facing Reality

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Curse Breaker Snape, Dimension Travel, Headmaster Harry, M/M, Neko Draco, No animes were harmed in the making of this fic, OOCness is explained, OoC Snape, Potion-induced creature, artwork, mentions of mpreg, nsfw artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Chasing Lucius Malfoy through an inter-dimensional portal results in unexpected changes for Snape. Now Harry just has to keep his mind on the job and off his sensuous companion. Not easy to do when Snape looks ready to pounce.Wrote this specifically so I could bribe more art out of the totally talented Masao! Beware the completely wonderful NSFW artwork inside.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 93
Kudos: 614
Collections: Talullah’s favorite HP fanfics





	1. Meeting Lovey

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, HUGE thanks to the wonderful Masao for the lovely artwork. You can check his other stuff out [here](https://corgi-nub.tumblr.com/?fbclid=IwAR2k5aXT-q8T5KY6N2ZMA-YMi6N3mk3tSrMHHpfYYU3NIhprY0bkIUBCMm4) And his comic out [here](http://dastardlylemondrops.thecomicseries.com/?fbclid=IwAR1ntavYfqSJk-sKmwmz1gejXI686L7nS7ln8tbvsKFbdQpDGieoI6Gc_UE).

A man wearing a long robe that covered him from head to toe met them in the dimly lit room. He reminded Harry of one of the Unspeakables he occasionally had to deal with in his line of work. Unseen hands reached up to push the hood of the grey robe back to reveal a slender-faced man with dark blond hair and… were those ears on the top of his head? The man spoke in a soft voice.

“The headmaster awaits you. Follow me.” The man turned and headed out of the room, Harry and his… partner (?) followed. They made their way through the familiar corridors of Hogwarts, an eerie feeling settling over Harry. These corridors should not be so familiar. He should have needed the escort to the headmaster’s tower. He shouldn’t think the man’s name was most likely Colin, should have doubted their escort would answer if Harry’s companion were to snap out a “Creevey.” Instead, Harry instinctively knew the man would answer to either epithet, recognized the corridors they traversed, and knew without a doubt that they would find Lucius Malfoy somewhere in this odd dimension.

Harry sighed. He had done away with Voldemort nearly fifteen years ago. Had spent the intervening years working his way up the Auror Corp; had even been promoted to Head Auror five years ago. But that had done nothing to prevent Lucius Malfoy from spending the last five years completing Voldemort’s research. Harry clenched his jaw. Apparently ten years in Azkaban hadn’t taught the man the consequences of dark magic. 

They finally moved out of the dungeons, and Harry glanced over at his companion and fellow inter-dimensional traveler, Severus Snape. The man had probably thought he was done with dark lords as well. After his recovery and being cleared, Snape had retired from Hogwarts and, despite what everyone had thought, had gone to work for Gringotts as a curse breaker. Harry knew from conversations with Bill that Snape actually used potions to decurse artefacts rather than the usual anti-curse spells. Bill had often called the ex-professor innovative and intuitive. In fact, it had partially been his knowledge of the Dark Arts that had led Harry to involving the man on this particular mission. As well as the knowledge he had gained as a spy both on Voldemort and Malfoy himself. 

They reached the gargoyle and Harry finally saw something he did not recognize. The gargoyle, rather than horns, had pointed ears and held a cat-like tail in its claws that was wrapped around its winged body. Their guide hissed out a password and Snape finally glanced over at Harry since they had stepped through the portal, and Harry shook his head, indicating the man had not spoken Parseltongue. The gargoyle slid to the side with a soft purr and the trio stepped onto the stairs. Harry let out a sigh as they rode the stairs up wondering who the headmaster was in this dimension. Albus had warned them, while leading them down to the portal, that they could not expect him to be the headmaster in every dimension. Harry’s mind had still been reeling at the very idea that there were alternate dimensions, and it wasn’t just some muggle sci-fi trope for a fantasy novel.

They reached the top of the stairs and this dimension Colin gave a small knock before speaking. “The visitors are here, Headmaster.”

Harry wondered how whoever the headmaster was could have heard the softly spoken words but nonetheless the door swung open and a deep voice spoke from within.

“Thank you, Colly. Tell Blaise I will have no further need of you today.”

“Yes, Headmaster. Thank you.” The man turned and gave Harry a slight bow. “The headmaster will see you now,” he said before hurrying down the steps, not even waiting for them to carry him down automatically. Harry turned to Snape and made a motion with his hand.

“After you, Snape.” Harry followed the man in and blinked in surprise. The office was done in rich auburn colors and covered from wall to wall in patterned carpets of various designs. Near the back of the office a familiar, large desk sat covered in scrolls, books, ink, and quills. Beside it was what looked like a play area for a large cat. A multi-level platform with ramps and tunnels took up the entire back wall and the play area was filled with child-size toys. Shelves filled with books lined the far right wall while a large fireplace surrounded by portraits of who Harry assumed were former headmasters covered the left side along with a single door. In front of the fireplace was a plush couch: Harry could just make out a dark head over the back of the couch facing the fireplace. The same voice from earlier spoke again.

“Please, come in and have a seat. I apologize for not greeting you properly but I am unable to rise at the moment.”

Harry glanced at Snape and the two men moved forward to take a seat in the matching chairs on either side of the sitting area that framed the fireplace. As Harry settled his red Auror robes around his legs and sat down in the deep red chair he paused as he caught sight of the man on the couch. The man gave a small chuckle.

“A bit odd, isn’t it?” Harry nodded and sat down. The man was nearly the mirror image of Harry. His dark hair was slightly longer and thicker than Harry’s own wild mop, his emerald green eyes were less almond shaped than Harry’s own, and this man wore no glasses. “And what are you called?”

“Harry Potter,” Harry answered then nodded towards Snape. “Severus Snape.”

This dimension’s Harry gave a slightly startled glance at Snape and turned back to Harry. “Harry,” he repeated. Harry nodded.

“And you are Harry?” he asked cautiously.

The man let out a low laugh and Harry noticed the reason his doppelganger hadn’t risen as the child in his lap twitched. The child was curled up with his dark head resting in the man’s lap and his pointed ears twitched everytime fingers scratched between them. A black robe kept the child’s body from revealing any form so it was hard to guess the age or possible height of the child. “I am called ‘Harrison’,” the man replied. “Now, perhaps you would like to explain why I was informed to expect two travelers from a portal that has been dormant for more than a century.”

Harrison waved his hand and a tea tray appeared before him along with a house elf. The elf began fixing tea without asking any preferences and handed Harry a perfectly doctored cup. Three cups were handed to the men while a fourth, larger cup was placed on the tray. Harry assumed it was for the cat-child when it awoke. He took a sip and began to speak.

“Several years ago we defeated a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort and several of his followers were imprisoned in Azkaban. Due to some events, one of the man’s followers was only given a sentence of ten years. Unfortunately we were unaware that he was more involved in Voldemort’s machinations than we suspected and, upon his release, continued the research Voldemort had started shortly before his demise.”

Harrison gave a nod. “Inter-dimensional travel.”

“Yes. It seems Voldemort thought to find a dimension that consisted wholly of wizards. About a week ago, a team of Unspeakables, er, do you have those here?” Harrison gave a nod and scratched at his child’s ears. “A team of Unspeakables felt a shift that they eventually discovered was a dimensional portal being activated. The headmaster of our dimension, Albus Dumbledore, knew about the doorway and offered its use to us.”

“Mmm. Yes, we felt the disturbance as well, though we are more used to portals, dimensional or otherwise, so we thought nothing of it. I assume your mission is to track down this man and take him back.”

“Yes. We suspect he will be searching for a portal as we were able to determine the one he used was a temporary, one-way portal,” Harry answered.

“He’ll be looking for places with high degrees of concentrated matter, or places he knows from our world where dark artefacts are kept,” Snape put in, and Harrison turned to look at the man. 

“Have you any idea where that might be, Mr. Snape?”

Snape gave a nod. “I would suspect he would start with Malfoy manor. The man we are looking for is Lucius Malfoy, Headmaster Potter.”

Harrison furrowed his brow, blinked, then shook his head with a little smile. “It’s Headmaster Evans. Harrison Evans. My father was a Neko.”

“I’m sorry, a what?” Harry asked and Harrison turned a smile on him and ran a hand down the body of the child in his lap.

“A Neko. Half cat, half human. I assume you don’t have them in your world.” Harry shook his head and Harrison made a humming noise. “Hmm. You’ll need to go to Prewitt Manor then.”

“Prewitt Manor?” Harry questioned.

“That is what I assume is Malfoy Manor in your dimension. I am, of course, assuming this Lucius is a dominate since he was sentenced to Azkaban rather than handed over to his Keeper for punishment.”

Harry gave a small start. “Er, I’m not really interested in any Malfoy’s sexual preferences so-”

“What does sexual preference have to do with Mr. Malfoy’s position in society?” Harrison asked, confusing Harry even more.

“Perhaps,” Snape intervened, “you are speaking at cross-hairs.” Both green-eyed men turned to Snape. “Our society is not dominance-based.”

Harrison furrowed his brows. “How odd. How do you know who is in charge?”

“Money,” Snape answered, causing Harrison to give a snort.

“Well, regardless, while you are here you will need to blend in, and two unknown wizards traveling together will seem odd and attract attention.” Harrison turned his attention to the child in his lap and scratched affectionately at the dark fur-like hair. “Lovey, time to wake up. We need some potions, Lovey.”

The child stretched out on the couch and Harry realized by the length of its legs it was either a very tall child or not a child at all. The man squirmed in Harrison’s lap for a moment before lifting its head and nuzzling his forehead against Harrison’s chest. Harrison gave the man a pat and the man finally rolled over and stood from the couch. He stretched his long body, his ears twitching and a tail sliding out from beneath his robes to rub along his belly. It was Snape’s turn to give a small gasp when dark eyes opened to take in the two newcomers. Harrison stood and Harry and Snape echoed his movements.

“Lovey, this is Harry Potter and Severus Snape. They are from another dimension.” The man grabbed at his tail as his black eyes darted between Harry and Harrison then over to Snape. “Harry, Mr. Snape, my husband, Severus Prince Evans.” Harry tried not to look at Snape even as his cheeks went red. “Lovey, Harry and Mr. Snape will need to travel among other wizards to track down a dark wizard from their dimension.”

“They can’t travel together, Harrison. Not like that,” the man said, his voice almost the same as Snape’s but with a purring quality to it. 

“Yes, Lovey. That is where you come in.” Black eyes turned to assess them, and Harry was fascinated as he watched the dark ears twitch on the top of the head. This Snape bent his head at an angle and his nose twitched slightly. He moved closer to Harry, bending his head slightly to nose around Harry. Harry held still, almost afraid to frighten the man-creature. He’d seen what Crookshanks could do when frightened. The Neko Snape gave a small sniff and butted his head against Harry’s forehead before pulling back. He moved lithely over to Snape and proceeded to treat him to the same inspection. Snape looked almost shocked when the man headbutted him before pulling back.

“You’ll have to take the potion,” he stated, looking into Snape’s eyes. “Mr. Evans-”

“Potter, Lovey,” Harrison reminded the man, and Neko Snape glanced back at him and gave a nod.

“Mr. Potter has morphosis in his blood and the potion does not work on Morphi.” Snape glanced at Harry with a brow raised, and Harry felt himself blush. He hadn’t meant for Snape to find out. It was something he had discovered several years back though, unlike Tonks, he was only able to change small aspects of his appearance. The Neko stepped back and sidled over to Harrison. He bent his head and rubbed the side of his head against Harrison’s cheek. Harrison reached up and scratched between the twitching ears. “I’ll need my lab, Harrison,” the Snape-like tone sounded odd coming from the meek man. 

“I figured as much, Lovey. Go check on the kits and I will open your lab.” The Neko hurried off through the door while Harrison moved to the other side of the fireplace. Harry and Snape watched as he ran his hand over a portrait and it lengthened to the floor before swinging open. Snape stepped over to the exposed room and poked his head in as Harrison moved back. Harry turned to watch the Neko return with a small boy that looked remarkably like a younger version of Harry himself only with Snape’s dark eyes. He had a wild mane of black hair that looked somewhat like eighties muggle fashion and a white tail with streaks of black. The boy clung to the Neko, his tail interlocking with his parent’s as they walked. The Neko took the child over to Harrison and handed him over.

“Your little demon was halfway out of the crib when I walked in,” the Neko said.

Harrison tickled the small kit’s belly and Harry felt a longing in his gut. “What has papa told you about climbing out of your crib, Damien? Hmm?” Harrison bent down and placed the child on the ground. “Go play in mummy’s tree.” Harry noticed Snape give a small jerk at Harrison’s words, and the child dropped to his hands and knees and scampered over to the cat play area. For the first time since their arrival Harry saw Harrison pull out his wand. He gave a small jerk when he realized it was Elder wood. Harrison gave it a small flick and Harry looked over at the sound of a small jingle to see a snitch fluttering around the play area with a long string dangling from it. The kit was already chasing after the bobbing string. Movement pulled Harry’s attention to see the Neko moving towards the play area.

Harrison placed a hand on the Neko’s shoulder. “Lovey,” he admonished the Neko and the cat-man turned abruptly and gave a sharp hiss before snapping his teeth at Harrison. A hard look crossed the man’s face and his other hand darted out to swat the Neko on the bum. Harry blinked in surprise expecting the Neko to attack, but the man merely ducked his head and curled his body against Harrison’s. Harrison scratched between the ears. “Potion first, play later. If you hurry, you’ll be done before the other kits wake and you can play with Leelee. You know she enjoys playing with her mummy,” Harrison said softly and the Neko nodded before lifting his head to nuzzle at Harrison’s cheek. Harrison reached up to scratch at the Neko’s neck. “Good Lovey. Your lab is open.” The Neko pulled away and spared a longing glance over to where the kit was now climbing up a ramp, still attempting to grab the flying string. He turned and headed into the lab while Harrison headed over to the desk. “Sorry about that. He’s carrying and gets a little territorial when he’s breeding,” Harrison said as he pulled open a drawer.

“Isn’t he a bit old to be having children?” Snape said, moving away from the now-closed door. Harry hadn’t missed the small hiss the Neko had sent Snape’s way when the man tried to follow him into the lab. 

Harrison chuckled. “You try telling him that. I’ve no doubt you’re as stubborn as he is. No. He gets it into his head he wants another litter and there’s little I can do to talk him out of it. Never mind our oldest is breeding at the same time as his mother. I assume you brought some sort of currency on this little trip,” Harrison said, changing the topic of conversation so fast it nearly made Harry’s head spin.

He reached under his robe and pulled out his trusty Mokeskin bag and pulled it open. He wandlessly summoned the change purse he kept there. He pulled out a gold coin and held it out to Harrison. “We use Galleons in our dimension,” Harrison twisted and turned the coin in his fingers, studying it. “We also brought gems, and Snape brought herbs and plants. We weren’t sure what could be used as currency.”

Harrison handed the coin back to Harry. “It can be melted down if needs must. Gems are your best bet.” Harry reached into the bag and pulled out the assortment of gems he had at his disposal. Harrison picked up a ruby and studied it. “Rosettes are your most precious. Teardrops are practically useless,” he added, putting the ruby back and pushing a diamond to the side. He picked out several of the diamonds and cast a spell over them, turning them into blue sapphires. “Skydrops are going to be your most common along with Verdanis,” he said, dropping the pile of transformed sapphires into Harry’s hand and pointing to a large emerald. “Break that up and it’ll last you several weeks.” He reached into the drawer and pulled out a small bag. “If you’re going to be dealing with a Neko,” he emptied a portion of the bag into his palm to reveal small pebbles, “transform some pebbles into various balls. I also suggest stopping by the general store and stocking up on string. And shiny things. The whiter a Neko is the shinier they like their baubles.” Green eyes shot up to meet Harry’s. “What have you got in the way of robes?”

Harry summoned his packed trunk from the bag and enlarged it before flicking it open. Harrison moved around the desk and began flicking through Harry’s clothes. He was surprised when Harrison pulled out his bottle green dress robes. He had forgotten they were still in there from his trip to Italy the previous year.

“Perfect. A few accessories to show your wealth and no one will bother you.” Harrison glanced over at Snape. “A beautiful Neko like him will be well respected.”

Snape stepped forward immediately. “Wait a minute. What do you mean a Neko like me?”

“What did you think my Lovey was brewing? I specifically said two unknown wizards traveling together would raise suspicions. One of you must go as a Neko to blend in, and he can’t because he’s a Morphi,” Harrison added jabbing a finger at Harry. Harry felt his cheek heat up as Snape turned his glare on Harry. “Now,” Harrison said, turning back to Harry as if that settled it, “while you’re at the general store stop by the jewelry department. One of those rosettes will buy him a nice collar. The more ornate the better. If anyone suspects you do not value him they will challenge you for him.”

“I am not wearing a collar,” Snape snapped, and Harry felt the urge to shrink back.

Harrison turned blazing green eyes on Snape. “You haven’t got a choice. If you go out without a collar they will think you are unclaimed; free for the taking. I assume the two of you wish to remain together during your journey.” Snape gave a low growl in his throat, and Harrison’s eyes narrowed. “If you were my Neko I would bend you over my knee and swat you. Don’t make me summon my spray bottle.”

Snape gave a small jerk and Harry had to stifle a giggle. “I am not a damned cat!” There was a loud hissing from the play area and Harrison turned his head.

“Hush, Damien. Daddy will handle this.” He turned back to Snape and strode forward, eyes flashing. “You listen here, Severus Snape. You’re in our world now and you will learn to live by our rules or I will personally toss you back through the portal and send my own son with Harry on the mission. If you can’t do what it takes to bring your dark wizard in before he destroys my world you will not like what I can do to your world.” Harry could feel the other man’s magic swirling around them and wondered if Snape could feel it as well or if it was only Harry since their magic was so similar. “I am trying to help, but I won’t stand by and allow you to ruin what aid I provide simply because you are too proud to act a bit submissive.”

Snape stared at Harrison in disbelief, and Harry watched the two men curiously. He had never seen anyone speak so harshly to Snape. Suddenly there was a blur of movement and Harrison was pushed back as the Neko moved between the two men. He hissed at Snape and bared his teeth as if they were fangs. Snape took a step back and blinked in surprise at his doppelganger. Harry noticed the Neko’s tale wrapped around Harrison’s waist, the tip stroking Harrison’s arm. Harrison reached out and ran a soothing hand up and down the Neko’s arm. 

“It’s fine, Lovey. He meant no harm,” Harrison soothed the upset creature. “He doesn’t understand our ways.” The Neko eyed Snape as he stepped back and rubbed the back of his head against Harrison’s shoulder, his black eyes steady on Snape.

“I apologize,” Snape said softly. “I meant no disrespect. You are right that I do not understand your ways.”

Harry let out a sigh. “He can’t stand the thought of submitting to me,” Harry put in, drawing all eyes to him. The Neko moved away from Harrison and eyed Harry.

“Why? Do you mistreat your sub?” the Neko asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. “I haven’t got a sub.”

“Why?” the Neko jumped in. “Do you not want kits? Or are you a subdom?” The man moved closer to Harry, studying him. “I knew a subdom once. They don’t have any kits. You should have kits.” The Neko turned to Snape. “You should give him kits. He will be happier with kits, and he will buy you pretty things. I have pretty things. Do you want to see my pretty things?” The Neko moved towards the door that must lead to their private quarters but paused. “You can’t have my pretty things, but you can look. Harrison gave me a collar with large rosettes after our last litter because I gave him Leelee. Leelee is a Prince because she’s not a Neko. But she’s very pretty.”

“Lovey,” Harrison said firmly, causing the Neko to pause. “You are brewing. The baubles will wait.”

The Neko looked torn for a moment before giving a nod and heading back to the lab. Harry turned to Harrison, a blush on his face. “Er, what’s a subdom?”

Harrison chuckled. “It’s a dominate that doesn’t mate with a Neko. They prefer Nonees.”

“Nonee?” Harry questioned.

“Non Nekos. We are Nonees, Leelee is a Nonee,” Harrison explained. “We should go check on Lovey. If my timing is correct he should just be finishing up the potions.” Harrison moved towards the now-open portrait door, and Harry and Snape followed. They moved into the room to see two cauldrons bubbling while the Neko stood over them. His tail was stirring one while he sprinkled something in the other. Occasionally his ears or nose would twitch as he worked. He extinguished the flames under both at the same time and stepped back. 

“The pink will allow you to retain the Neko form until the blue antidote is taken. While you are in the Neko form you will experience Neko emotions, do not fight them. We are made a certain way and have certain needs. You will need to allow your Nonee to take care of you. My Harrison will provide you with a book that will help you to understand Nekos, Mr. Ev- Potter.” Harrison moved over to stand beside the Neko and he watched diligently as the man filled several vials of the two potions. “Try not to take the antidote until you have to. It is best to stay in Neko form as long as possible.”

“Will I still be able to do magic?” Snape inquired.

“I do not see why you would not be able to,” the Neko Snape replied. He packed the vials in a small box before holding out a vial of pink potion. “You should take this now while my Harrison takes Mr. Potter to the general store. It will allow you time to acclimate to the Neko before he takes you out.”

Harry watched as Snape reluctantly reached for the bottle. Harrison moved over to Harry. “Come. Lovey will get him settled. I will show you to the store and help you with some purchases.”

“I thought you said two wizards couldn’t be seen together,” Snape said suspiciously.

“I said they could not travel together without seeming suspicious. Plus I am well known around here,” Harrison corrected him as he took Harry’s arm and led him out of the lab. “Do not forget to check on the kits, Lovey.”

“Yes, Harrison,” the Neko called after them.

Harry followed the man out of the headmaster’s tower and down to the main entrance. “Won’t people wonder if we are seen together?” Harry asked.

Harrison turned to glance at him. “Eh. Doubtful. You’re a bit scrawnier than I am and your hair is somewhat untamed.” Harry blinked at the blatant assessment. “You could pass for a relation, which is what we will claim if anyone should ask. Cousins,” Harrison clarified.

Harry nodded as they headed down the steps and stepped into a thestral-drawn carriage that was waiting for them. “So, what should I know about Nekos, other than what you’ve already mentioned? Your Severus said the potion would make Snape exhibit some Neko attributes.”

“Once he recognizes you as his caretaker he will be clingy when he needs attention. As well as protective should he sense you are in danger.” Harry nodded, remembering Lovey’s reaction when Harrison was angry at Snape. “They can be just as fierce as they are sensual.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “Er, I don’t think I have to worry about that.” Harrison glanced over at Harry.

“Why?”

“Well, er, Snape doesn’t exactly care for me. We’ve barely spoken in the last fifteen years.”

Harrison’s brow furrowed. “That might make things a bit difficult. If he truly has negative emotions towards you they will be magnified by the Neko form. Nekos aren’t very good at hiding their feelings. Although, I think you will find Mr. Snape’s feelings towards you aren’t as negative as you think.” Harry glanced over at the other man but before he could ask what he meant the carriage came to a stop. They stepped from the carriage that had dropped them off in front of the Three Broomsticks, although here it was called Broomsticks and Tails. Harrison pointed across the street. “Warwick’s general store will have everything you need.” 

They waited as another carriage tumbled down the road and Harry looked around. He gave a small start when he saw a woman that looked remarkably like Hermione, only this woman had a platinum blonde child clinging to her hand, the white tail curled around the witch’s leg. “Hermione” turned to look over her shoulder.

“Come, Lulu,” she called and Harry watched open-mouthed as a Luna Lovegood with white pointed ears and a swinging tail pulled herself away from a window display. When she turned, Harry was able to see her rounded belly as she waddled after “Hermione.” Harry turned to Harrison as they crossed the road.

“I’m assuming there are alternate versions of most of the people from my universe here.”

“Probably,” Harrison said as he held the door open and motioned for Harry to go in. Harry noticed there were several Nekos standing around a display just inside the door and Harrison guided him away. “Teardrop-priced baubles. Lures the Nekos in like kits in a kibble store.” Harry nodded and followed Harrison further into the store.

“So, do you know Sirius Black?” Harry asked, thinking of his long dead godfather.

Harrison looked thoughtful for a moment. “Oh! Reggie’s brother. Sure. I know him.”

“He isn’t your godfather then?”

“What’s a godfather?” Harrison asked, picking up a small, hand-held shopping basket.

“Er. Someone important to your parents that they choose to take care of you should anything happen to them,” Harry explained as best he could.

“Then why would my parents name Sirius my… godfather?”

Harry glanced at the other man curiously. “Is he not friends with your father?”

Harrison stopped in front of a display shelf of different colored yarn. Harry noticed several other Nonees waiting patiently as their Nekos pawed through the variety of yarn. “I think he might have been back when they were in school, but Reggie’s brother is a bit high strung. Mother doesn’t approve of him. She had father well in hand shortly after her sixteenth birthday. That’s when we are allowed to claim our mates if we know who they are.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “You keep mentioning Reggie. Is that Regulus?” 

Harrison smiled at him as he tossed several balls of beige-colored yarn into the basket. Harry grabbed a ball of green string and added it to the basket. “Yes. Reggie is Lovey’s good friend. They ran a potions shop together before I bred Lovey the first time. Of course, the shop is closed now. Occasionally you’ll find a Neko that works- typically low impact jobs like shop assistants, although sometimes they prefer other lines of work- but most prefer to stay home to raise their kits. Lovey experiments in his off time and Reggie is happy enough sitting around and breeding for his Nonee. Although, ”

“So, Reggie is a Neko. What about Sirius?” Harrison led them down a crowded isle with an assortment of knick knacks of all shapes and sizes lining the shelves.

“Reggie’s brother is the subdom Lovey was referring to earlier. He and his partner Remus head the Black family. At least until Reggie’s Nonee daughter takes a mate.”

Harry glanced over at Harrison in surprise as he began filling the basket with the baubles. “Does Remus have lycanthropy in this dimension as well?”

Harrison pulled a silver square off the shelf and gave it a small shake. The jingle that came from the item pulled the attention of several Nekos, and Harrison dropped it into the basket. He glanced over at Harry. “What is… ly-can-thro-py?”

“It’s where someone turns into a wolf,” Harry explained.

Harrison reared back. “Why would anyone want to turn into one of those horrid creatures?”

Harry bit back a laugh. “I don’t think it was voluntary.”

Harrison shrugged and added more silver and gold objects to the basket. “I’ve never heard of it. I suppose we don’t have them here.” Harry nodded and looked over the baubles on display. He spotted a collection of glitter-filled bottles and added them to the collection in the basket along with a cauldron-shaped ball that gave a soft jingle. Harrison gave him a knowing look and Harry couldn’t stop his blush. “Let’s go check out the collars,” he suggested and led Harry away from the bauble isle.

“So how did you and Lovey meet?” Harry asked.

“He was friends with my mum.” A soft smile spread over Harrison’s face. “Mum said I must have claimed him the day I was born. Lovey had no intention of settling down, you see. He only cared about his potions.”

Harry gave a snort. “Sounds like Snape.”

“He was well established by the time I started at Hogwarts, but there was never any doubt in my mind he would be mine. Of course, Lovey took a bit longer to convince. But I still remember when I was about eight one of the neighbor kids said something nasty about him and I attacked the boy. And I would often curl up in his lap when I was a toddler. Of course now he curls up in my lap and I prefer that,” Harrison added with a smirk. “Here we are.” They entered a section of the store that was much less crowded than the other areas. Rows of glass topped counters lined the section reminding Harry of a high-end jewelry store. “Have a look around. I’m going to step over to the foods aisle and pick you up a few essentials.”

Harry nodded and moved over to the counters as Harrison left him to it. The first section he encountered was a display of different colored collars either plain or with diamond—er, teardrops, he would have to remember that—decorating them. Remembering what Harrison had said Harry bypassed the basic selection and moved on. He wandered around the counters taking in the wide variety of selection. He noticed some that were gaudily decorated with rub- _rosettes_ and Harry was sure he hadn’t brought enough gems for some of those. His eye caught on a sleek black collar with emerald—ugh! Ven… ver...verdanis!- studs. He looked up wondering how he was supposed to get the thing and saw Harrison returning.

“Find something?” Harry nodded and pointed to the one he had picked out. Harrison let out a low whistle. “I didn’t get Lovey something that nice until our first anniversary.”

“You said I needed to make a statement. Show others he was mine.”

Harrison chuckled. “I suppose I did. Well, it will go with your cover story of being a wealthy wizard. Come on. I picked up a few of Lovey’s favorite snacks so hopefully your Severus will like them as well. We have to tell the clerk at the checkout to come get the collar.”

Harry nodded and they made their way up to the front of the store. Harry ended up paying for the entire purchase with two medium sized skydrops, and the shop included a sleek black box with the collar. They made their way back to the carriage and settled in for the short trip back to the castle. Harrison let out a sigh and Harry turned his attention to the man. 

“Before I became headmaster I worked for the State Police Force, Mr. Potter. That is the division that our Unspeakables belong to, and I was involved in a few inter-dimensional investigations. There was not a single dimension that I visited where some version of me was not with some version of my Lovey.”

Harry swallowed thickly and blinked at the man. “Wh-what are you saying?”

Harrison’s green eyes held Harry’s in a hard gaze. “I am saying that I think you must hold your Severus in some sort of regard whether you admit it or not.” Harry blushed and looked away. Harrison’s voice lowered slightly as if there was the possibility of being overheard in the moving carriage. “I also think that your Severus might hold you in some regard as well.”

Harry’s voice was tight when he spoke. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I did not lie when I said I could not refuse my Lovey when he wants a litter. Nekos are very sensual creatures, Mr. Potter. If your Severus desires you he will eventually lure you to his bed.”

“And if he does not?” Harry whispered. 

“Then he will treat you with the respect you deserve as his Keeper if you prove your worth.”

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Harry processing the man’s words. Harry had never forgotten the Halfblood Prince from his sixth year and learning about Snape’s true loyalties and sacrifices all those years ago filled Harry with a great respect for the man. He had also felt frissons of attraction to the man during the few Ministry galas they had attended together. It wasn’t as if he had pined for the man over the years; Harry had dated plenty, but Snape had always held a certain fascination for him. Harry wondered if Snape had ever felt the same.


	2. The New Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised... Lovely artwork from Masoa.

The carriage pulled up to the castle and Harry and the headmaster stepped out. Harrison handed over the shopping bag that held their purchases after reaching inside to pull out a small tin of biscuits. He stuffed the tin inside his robe pocket and smiled at Harry. He turned and started walking inside, Harry following after him.

“Mr. Snape will be vulnerable,” Harrison told him. “He did not seem like a man easily controlled by his emotions.”

“No,” Harry confirmed.

“He will be as a wild creature, and you must approach with caution. He will most likely not exhibit signs of his former self until he feels comfortable around you. If he misbehaves you can control him by grabbing him by the scruff of his neck to assert your dominance. Once he is comfortable around you, a gentle swat might occasionally be needed. As Lovey told you, I will provide you with a book that teaches proper behavior towards a Neko. Occasionally we will have a Nonee child of Neekos who has had no guidance from a dominate.”

Harry gave a small start. “So Nekos mate with other Nekos as well?”

Harrison chuckled. “Of course. Domsub partnerships are just as prevalent as subdoms.”

“But subdoms can’t have children and domsubs can?” Harry asked, confused.

Harrison chuckled. “I see. You are associating Neekos with the females of your world and Nonees with the males.” Harry blushed at the accurate assessment. “A Neko of any gender is capable of producing children, whether by impregnating or carrying the child. A Nonee only has the ability to impregnate. A Nonee can never carry children, we are incapable of it,” Harrison explained. We are much like Alpha’s, to use a term from a dimension I visited once. Of course, a Nonee would never have more than one mate.” Harrison let out a chuckle. “Our Nekos would be very irate if we even thought of such. They are very territorial and possessive.”

“You said Nekos were sensual creatures. Does that mean they can be promiscuous as well?” Harry asked curiously as they made their way down the corridor to the headmaster’s tower. Harrison looked at him with furrowed brows.

“What is promiscuous?”

Harry’s face flushed. “Um. They have casual relationships. Have sex with others before they settle down.”

The explanation did not seem to clarify things for the Nonee. “Why would a Neko wish to have a litter before they have a Keeper to take care of them?”

Harry shook his head. “Not to breed. Just… to have sex. For fun.”

Harrison’s face lit with understanding. “Ah. I take it this is something the people of your dimension engage in. No. A Neko would never allow another in their body. That is reserved for their mate only. It is why we mate so young. The people of our world remain sexually untouched until we mate. No other knows our bodies save our bonded.” Harry thought that was odd but coming from someone from a world that didn’t even have a word the equivalent of promiscuous it probably wasn’t.

They reached the top of the tower and Harrison let them into his office. Harry paused at the sight that met them. Lovey was seated on one of the upper levels of his tree, a small Neko girl sat in his lap playing with his black tail. The Neko boy-child was playing with a sibling as they chased the flying string around. And off to the side sat the new Neko Snape. Harry immediately noticed he had a white circle of fur over one pointed ear and his tail seemed to be white with slashes of black throughout it. Snape sat huddled back against the desk, his tail held protectively in his hand. The other hand was reaching out to roll a jingling ball back and forth while a Nonee girl child sat in front of him. She smiled softly at Snape and quietly urged him to play with the toy, praising him when he batted at the ball. Something warm filled Harry in that moment and he wanted nothing more than to run over and scoop the new Neko into his lap and soothe him.

“I told you he would be lovely,” Harrison said, pulling Harry’s attention back to him. Harrison smiled broadly. “Of course, no one can measure up to my Lovey.” Harrison reached into his pocket and pulled out the tin of biscuits. He gave it a small shake pulling everyone’s attention to them. “Lovey, I brought you a treat.”

The room chorused with childish cries of “Daddy,” and Harrison smiled at Harry. 

“Now that I’ve distracted them, go see to your Neko.” Harrison nodded his head and Harry turned to see the Nonee girl speaking to Snape, his dark eyes darting around fearfully. “Oh, and, Harry.” Harry turned back to the man. “Use his name. ‘Snape’ is too formal.” Harry nodded and made his way over to the ex-professor. “No. These are for mummy. You children have snacks waiting in the kitchen. Shoo.”

Harry moved cautiously towards Snape. The girl spotted him and gave him a friendly smile. “Is he yours?”

Harry nodded. “I’m hoping so,” he told the girl. Snape looked up at him with wary eyes and Harry stopped a few feet from the new Neko. He dropped down to one knee and set the shopping bag beside him. The girl, Leelee, Harry assumed, patted Snape on the head and whispered something in his ear before moving away. Snape’s dark eyes darted over Harry’s shoulder and he turned to see Lovey slinking around Harrison, his tail sliding over Harrison intimately as he nibbled on a biscuit straight from the Nonee’s hand. Harry turned back to Snape and reached into the bag to pull out a tin of biscuits.

“Hello, Severus,” he said softly, drawing Snape’s attention. “Are you hungry? Would you like a biscuit as well?” Snape’s pink tongue darted out but he didn’t make a sound. Harry popped the lid off the tin and noticed Snape’s nose twitch slightly. Harry pulled a biscuit out and held it out. “Here you go. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you,” he reassured the man. Snape eyed the biscuit for several seconds before darting a hand out to grab it from Harry. He nibbled on it as he watched Harry move into a sitting position. “Do you like that? Is it yummy?” Harry smiled at the man and Snape gave a small nod of his head. “I have some other things for you, if you’d like.” The black eyes went wide, and Harry fancied he could see the eagerness in them. Once again he reached into the bag and rummaged around until he found the small cauldron. He pulled it out and showed it to Snape. Snape was finishing the biscuit and he tilted his head to study the new toy. Harry gave it a little shake and Snape seemed to brighten up at the jingle. The man released his tail and cautiously moved onto his hands and knees. Harry watched in anticipation as Snape slowly crawled forward, his eyes darting from the toy to Harry and back. “It’s okay. Come here.” Harry realized the man had changed out of his robes into a pair of what looked like leather pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. Snape reached Harry and reached out to bat a hand at the cauldron. It gave another soft jingle and Snape let out a soft sound before batting at it again. It fell out of Harry’s hand and Snape looked up at him. “Go on. It’s yours,” Harry told the man. Snape darted forward and butted his forehead against Harry’s knee before turning his attention back to the ball.

“It looks like you are making progress already.” Harry turned at the soft voice to see Harrison standing a few feet away. Lovey was on his knees sucking crumbs off Harrison’s fingers while his tail was sliding up and down Harrison’s inner thigh. Harry thought the entire scene was a bit too erotic for public display but perhaps this sort of behavior was normal. “You can stay in our guest room tonight. The train leaves early in the morning and I will arrange to have someone pick you up from the station and take you to Prewitt Manor tomorrow. In the meantime, continue working on him.” Harry nodded and turned his attention back to watching Snape bat the cauldron back and forth. He had to consciously refrain from reaching out to stroke the long tail that seemed to tease him. This was going to be a long mission.

After several minutes, Harry noticed Snape seemed to be growing bored with the cauldron so he reached into the bag and pulled out the collection of vials. Snape’s head shot up as he caught the glimmer of light bouncing off one of the vials and his dark eyes immediately latched onto the vials. Cauldron forgotten, Snape slinked across the floor and watched as Harry picked up a vial with glittering gold liquid inside.

“Would you like this?” Snape’s eyes darted to Harry then back to the vial. “It’s alright. I got it for you.” Harry gave a small start when Snape seemed to leap forward and practically landed in Harry’s lap. He rubbed his head against Harry’s stomach and Harry held the vial out to him. Snape took it and began to slowly move it so the liquid inside slid back and forth. Harry watched the other man for several minutes before he tentatively reached up and began to stroke the soft hairs between the ears. The ears twitched but Snape gave no other indication he noticed what Harry was doing. After a while Harry pulled out a second vial. This one was filled with a thick green liquid and had a stream of silver flowing through it. Harry thought it was aptly Slytherin and held it out to Snape. Snape tucked the gold vial against his body and reached for the new one. He held it almost reverently between his fingers, his tail reaching up to stroke the bottle. He tipped it experimentally and the silver strand danced in the green liquid.

“Pretty,” he whispered, and Harry was surprised at the soft purring quality of his voice. The dark head tilted so the black eyes were focused on Harry. “Mine?”

Harry smiled at the Neko. “Yes. Yours.” A smile brightened the normally stoic face and Harry’s breath caught in his chest at the sight. Snape turned back to the vial and Harry thought that was enough gifts for the man for now. He would hold back the other vials and yarn for another day. No sense in showing all his cards on the first hand. Snape stayed fascinated with the new vial until Harrison returned to let them know dinner was ready. 

Snape pulled from Harry’s lap and snatched up his other vial and the cauldron before rising to his feet. Harry stood as well and brushed the loose fur from his robes. Harrison pointed to Snape’s hands. “No toys or baubles at the table.”

Snape let out a small hiss and Harrison gave Harry a significant look. This then would be his first foray into disciplining Snape. He could do this. It was like the first time Harry had had to interrogate a suspect. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, roughly grabbing Snape by the back of his neck. The man immediately let out a whimper.

“Severus,” Harry said sternly. “We are guests in Headmaster Evans’s home. We will abide by his rules. Now, give me your things and I will hold them. You may have them back after dinner.” Harry held out his hand and looked sternly at the defiant Neko. They stood staring at each other for several minutes before Snape let out a small whimper and placed his toys in Harry’s hand. Harry smiled at the pouting Neko and moved his hand up to scratch between the ears. “Good boy,” Harry said softly. “Now, let’s go eat.” Snape watched the toys disappear into Harry’s pocket before moving to follow Harrison through the door. 

When they reached the dining room, the table was already filled with the kits Harry had seen earlier as well as three older kits that looked to be in their preteens. Snape immediately went to join the Nonee girl and Harrison placed a hand on Harry’s arm to stop him. “You did well, Mr. Potter. Mr. Snape clearly holds some respect for you.” Harry blushed slightly and Harrison raised his voice slightly. “Allow me to introduce you to my brood. Lily Prince is my second Nonee,” he indicated the girl. “You met her brother Damien earlier and the rest of their litter, Maggie and Sebastian. My oldests currently at home are Mikah, Melody, and Mather.” The three preteens gave small nods. “Everyone, this is Harry Potter and his Neko Severus Snape. Now, dinner.” 

Harrison indicated the chair beside Snape and moved to his own chair, passing Lovey and pressing a kiss to the Neko’s head. Harry noticed an almost smug look on the Neko’s face as he watched Harrison move around the table to sit at the chair at the head of the table. Odd looking house elves appeared and began to place large concave plates filled with food at each of the place settings. Harry noticed that only he, Harrison, and Leelee received forks with their plates. When Harrison picked up his fork and began eating, Harry copied his movements, though he surreptitiously glanced around the table at the others.

Lovey and the kits held their plate/bowls at an angle and ate their food without the aid of utensils. Leelee and Harrison used their forks but as they finished, they lifted the plates and tipped the bowls to sip down the juices left over. Harry noticed Snape had no qualms in tipping the bowl and slurping up his food, so Harry tried not to feel like a heathen when he lifted his own plate and sipped up the juices. The sound of soft crunching and slurping filled the dining room, and Harry thought they probably didn’t hold many conversations over the dinner table. Dessert was a plate of biscuits served with a bowl of cream. Lovey and the kits gnawed on their biscuits and lapped at the cream while Harrison and Leelee dropped their biscuits in the cream and stirred it with their forks. Harry copied their movements and watched as the cream turned into something that resembled a thick chocolate pudding. Harry dipped his fork into the concoction and took a bite. It wasn’t chocolate, but it had a sweet taste and was actually rather good.

After dinner they were shown to a room that held a large bed with a smaller, circular bed next to it and a large bathing pool tucked in one corner. Harrison pointed out the water closet which held only a toilet and sink before showing Harry the folding screen that could be used to allow privacy for the bathing pool. Harry noticed Snape’s robes from earlier were already laid over the edge of the curved bed and Harry’s bag of purchases sat atop the bed along with a book. As soon as Harrison closed the door, Snape made his way over to the circular bed and crawled around on it before settling down on his side. Harry moved over to the man and pulled the items from his pocket. Snape eagerly watched as Harry returned his items and he immediately tucked them against his stomach before pulling the green vial out to play with it. 

Leaving Snape to his baubles, Harry moved over to his borrowed bed and removed his own robe to reveal the trousers and tee beneath. He pulled his moke skin bag out and retrieved his trunk. He pulled out the robe Harrison had indicated earlier along with a small purse. He glanced at the book that had the silhouette of a Neko on the cover and placed the book on the nightstand by the bed. He began pulling his purchases out of the bag, setting the collar box on the table. He separated the other vials and green string from the payments intended for Nekos and the bag of stones Harrison had provided. He added a few gems from his stash to the pile, casting a hex to break up the large ruby. He added a tin of the biscuits and noticed Harrison had purchased other snacks as well. He added a few of those to the pile before reaching into the bag and pulling out a stack of clothes. He noticed the trousers were the same fabric as the ones Snape currently wore. Harry looked over the label on the clothing that stated they were for the “active Neko”, and Harry assumed that meant they were more comfortable than robes. Thinking of the way Snape had spent most of the time moving around on his hands and knees he could see how robes could be a hindrance. He pulled out a pair of the trousers along with a dark purple shirt and laid them aside for Snape to wear tomorrow. He packed the rest of the items away in his trunk and stuffed the pile of saved items into a small handbag Harrison had picked up. Satisfied that they were travel ready Harry turned his attention to his trunk and pulled out clean clothes. He stepped over to Snape and scratched gently between the ears.

“I’m going to take a bath,” he told the man when Snape looked up at him.

Snape held his vial up to show Harry. “Pretty.”

Harry smiled at the man. “Yes, very pretty. You can play with your pretty. I will be back soon.”

Snape didn’t give an answer other than to turn his attention back to his vial. Harry chuckled and moved over to the bathing pool. He placed his clothes on the stool near the pool and pulled a towel and flannel out of the cabinets that lined the wall. He also grabbed a bottle of body wash that indicated it was good for the hair as well and placed them beside the edge of the pool. He moved the screen to provide privacy though he doubted Snape would pull his attention away from his vial long enough to notice Harry bathing. He filled the pool as he stripped and slipped into the warm water. Harry spent a few minutes relaxing before he scrubbed himself clean and stepped from the bath. Once he was dressed in sleep pants and a shirt he pulled the screen back. He was correct. Snape hadn’t taken his eyes off the green vial. Harry smiled and made his way over to the bed. Once in bed Harry grabbed the book from the table and began to read. 

Sometime later, the sound of running water pulled Harry from his reading and he looked up to see a very naked Neko Snape standing over the pool. Harry couldn’t pull his eyes from the lithe figure. Snape’s skin was porcelain white with a line of hair that trailed down from under his hairline, along the length of the man’s spine, and thickened at the base of the white tail. The long legs sported dark hair with small swirls of white every so often. Harry watched the man prepare his bath, entranced by the smooth movements of the man’s body as he rummaged through the cabinets for towels and, apparently, a basket of toys. From his reading, Harry knew Nekos were intelligent if sometimes shy creatures and were often extremely self sufficient and resourceful. They were also uninhibited creatures so Harry didn’t doubt Snape would forgo the use of the privacy screen. 

Snape turned from the cabinets and Harry’s blood immediately rushed south at the sight of the patch of white hair and the limp pink cock that hung from the patch. It took Harry a moment to realise Snape’s stomach was covered in a thin layer of white fur. Harry had the vague thought that no wonder Snape was too enraptured by the vials with all that white fur. The sound of watery _plops_ pulled Harry’s attention from ogling Snape’s body, and he saw a smile on the man’s face as he tossed another toy into the pool. Eventually Snape placed the toy basket down and stepped into the water. He immediately moved across the pool to run a finger down the green vial that rested on the tub’s edge. Snape moved away and began batting at the toys he had tossed in the tub. Harry watched him for several minutes before turning his attention back to his book. 

When Harry felt his eyes getting heavy he placed the ribbon between the pages and looked up to see Snape still in the bath. His arms rested on the edge of the pool, head resting on them as he watched the green vial. Harry placed his book on the table.

“Severus. Bed time,” he told the Neko and Snape sent the toys flying back into the basket as he climbed out of the water. Harry licked his lips as water droplets slid down the pale skin. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. When he opened them again Severus was drying off. He tossed the towel in the wicker laundry basket and bent over to scoop up his vial. Harry watched as the Neko moved over to his bed and climbed into it, completely naked. Harry noxed the lights and rolled over, forcing himself not to think about the naked man only a few feet away.

They were woken early the next morning by one of the curious-looking house elves who presented Harry with a plate of oddly colored eggs and a strip of some meat that had the familiar taste of bacon. Snape was presented with a bowl of thick cream which he ate greedily before rising from bed. After breakfast was cleared away Snape rose and dressed in the clothes Harry had laid out the evening before while Harry pulled on the green dress robes. He added a few rings to give the perception of wealth before stuffing the handbag in his pocket. Harry added Snape’s robe and the clothes from the night before which had been cleaned and returned to his trunk during the night. He didn’t doubt Snape had his own trunk stuffed in one of his robe pockets but didn’t feel comfortable going through the man’s things while he wasn’t thinking clearly. As he placed Snape’s robe in the trunk, Harry spotted the man’s wand and debated on handing it over. He glanced up to see Snape shaking the cauldron and smiling at the jingling noise and placed the wand carefully in his trunk. He didn’t think Snape was mentally capable of handling a wand right now.

Just as Harry was placing his shrunken trunk in his moke skin bag there was a knock at the door. Snape froze in playing with the cauldron and quickly reached down to snatch up his green vial. He held it tightly against his chest as if daring someone to try to take it. Harry thought the action sort of precious and went to answer the door. Harrison stood there holding out a ticket.

“I trust you slept well.” Harry nodded. “Here is your train ticket. I have already spoken to Policeman Prewitt and he is expecting you. You should arrive at the station just after lunch. I wish you luck and our portal is available for your return trip when you have located your dark wizard.”

Harry shook the man’s hand. “We thank you for your help, and please let your Lovey know we appreciate his help as well.”

“Thank you. There is a carriage waiting in the courtyard when you are ready to depart. I apologize that I am unable to see you out, but the school board is here for a meeting as we prepare for the new term.”

Harry nodded. “I understand. Severus and I can see ourselves out.” Harry glanced back to see Snape had turned his attention back to the cauldron, though he still had a hold of his vial. Harry turned back to say his goodbyes to Harrison and closed the door as the man walked away.

Harry slipped the ticket into his pocket and made a sweep of the room to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. “Severus,” the Neko looked up from his cauldron. “It is time to put your shoes on.” The Neko gave a nod and reluctantly sat down on his bed and placed his toys beside him as he bent to pull his boots on. Harry grabbed up the collar box and moved over to Snape. When Snape had his shoes on, Harry knelt down beside the man and held the box open. “You remember when Harrison told us you couldn’t go outside without a collar?” Snape gave a nod, and Harry flipped the box open. Snape’s eyes went wide and he reached a hand out to trace a finger over the row of gems. 

“Pretty,” he said before lifting his head to expose his neck. Harry removed the collar and opened the clasp before carefully placing the collar around Snape’s neck. As soon as the collar snapped into place Snape jumped to his feet and raced to the water closet. By the time Harry found him Snape was running his fingers over the gems and looking in the mirror. He beamed at Harry. “Pretty. Mine”

Harry patted him on the back. “Yes. Yours. Now, we must go so we don’t miss our train. Where is your gold vial?”

Snape took one last look in the mirror before stepping back out into the room. He made his way over to the bed and picked up his remaining toys. Harry joined him. “Put your toys away, please.” Snape stuffed the cauldron and gold vial in his pocket but held the green vial clutched tightly in his hand.

“Mine,” he said pathetically and blinked at Harry. Harry let out a sigh.

“Okay. But make sure you hold onto it tightly.” Snape beamed at Harry and moved forward to bump his head against Harry’s shoulder. He nuzzled against Harry’s shoulder for a moment and Harry took the opportunity to inhale the sweet scent of the Neko. He patted the dark head. “It’s time to go, Severus.” Harry tucked the collar box into his pocket and they left the room, heading out of the castle.

The carriage dropped them off at the far end of town at the bustling train station. The ticket master took Harry’s ticket and waved him in. They made their way through the train car and settled in a seat, Snape taking the seat closest to the window. Harry glanced around as the car began to fill and noticed a wide variety of Nekos all sporting collars of various designs. A few couples had a gaggle of children that they led through the car and further back to another car. The couples settled down and Harry looked them over. He spotted a couple of Nekos sitting together, hands clasped as they faced each other, foreheads pressed together as they nuzzled their noses. Both sported matching collars and one of the Nekos was visibly breeding. Another couple moved into the seat across the aisle from Harry and they turned out to be a female couple of Nonees. They showed little affection in public, though they clearly cared for one another.

Almost as soon as the train began to move people became restless and started to move around as well. It was obvious some of the couples knew each other as they moved to converse. Harry saw a trio of Nekos gathered together showing off small baubles they held in their hand. Harry glanced at Snape but he was too busy looking out the window and clutching his own vial. Harry heard a small giggle and looked up to see a Neko with light brown ears peeking over the seat in front of them. She popped her head up to grin at Harry and he grinned back politely. Her cheeks went pink as she giggled and Harry saw a matching brown tail slide around the seat edge. Harry watched curiously as the tail snaked towards his ankle wondering about Harrison’s words from the night before. He looked up and, as the tail wrapped around his ankle, Harry realized the Neko had no collar.

Harry reared back at the sound of a loud hiss and sudden movement. The female Neko let out a cry and reared back as Snape lashed out at her. Harry realized what had happened and quickly grabbed at Snape. “Severus! No. Down,” he ordered and Snape pulled back. He glanced over at Harry and Harry could swear he saw hurt in the black eyes. Damn. He’d screwed up. Harry let out a sigh and spotted the green vial. He picked it up and held it up to Snape. Snape grabbed at the vial and climbed into Harry’s lap. Harry gave a small start at the unexpected gesture but understood when Snape turned his head and hissed at the female Neko. Harry sighed and began to scratch between the ears. Snape turned to bury his head against Harry’s stomach and let out a soft purr. 

“I apologize if the Neko upset your mate, sir.” Harry looked up to see a conductor standing over him. “I am not sure what an unmated Neko was doing wandering the train, but we have returned her to her compartment.”

Harry nodded. “She is unharmed?” Harry enquired.

“Yes, sir,” the man reassured him.

“Good. My Severus can be a bit possessive.”

The conductor gave a small chuckle. “Aren’t they all? My Sally still pins me to the bed when I return from an overnight run and we’ve been bonded for ten years.” Harry smiled at the man as he moved on. Harry looked down to see Snape clutching his vial tightly against his chest. He pulled the book out and continued to read up on Nekos as he scratched absently at the soft fur. Halfway through their trip a lady came by with a trolley and Harry purchased a bowl of cream for Snape and a drink for himself. Harry passed a biscuit to the Neko as Snape moved back to his own seat. He tucked the vial carefully into his pocket and dug into his snack. Once his tummy was full, Snape curled up once more with his head in Harry’s lap and purred himself to sleep. Harry couldn’t help but enjoy this version of Snape and decided to take full advantage of the sweet attention while he could. No doubt Snape would wish to Obliviate him once they returned to their own dimension. 

Harrison hadn’t been wrong, and, shortly after lunch, they pulled into a bustling train station. Snape stayed close to Harry as they followed the crowd from the train. They stepped out onto a platform and Harry looked around, wondering if he should attempt to seek out someone or-

“Mr. Potter?” Harry turned at the voice to see an older man with graying hair wearing a long dark blue robe. Only the ears on the top of his head gave any indication he was a Neko. He smiled at them. “Master Prewitt sent me to fetch you.”

“Oh good,” Harry said, relief evident in his voice. “Lead the way.”

The man led them out of the train station and to a waiting silver edged carriage. They climbed inside and Harry wasn’t surprised when Snape’s attention was immediately fixated on the framed box of colorful stones that hung on the carriage wall. The trip lasted a good half hour before they pulled into a long driveway. When the carriage came to a stop, Harry had to urge Snape away from the jeweled photo, and they stepped out into the afternoon sun, a shiver going down Harry’s spine at the sight of the Manor in which Hermione had once been tortured. The older Neko led them up the steps and opened the wide front door to usher them inside.

Harry took in the white marble foyer, the blue carpeted stairs leading up, and the bright light filtering down into the entryway. 

“Hello. You must be Mr. Potter.” Harry turned at the deep voice and gaped at the sight of the redhead that stood in an open doorway, his crimson robes showing his buff figure to advantage. Blue eyes smiled politely and Harry blinked in surprise.

“Ron?”


	3. Prewitt Manor

The man let out a deep laugh and moved toward  them , hand held out. “Harrison said I might remind you of someone from your dimension. I go by Ronald here.”

“Harry,” Harry supplied, taking the hand in a firm shake. “And this is Severus.”

“Please, come into the parlor.” Ron led them into the room he had just come from and they settled in matching dove grey chairs while one of the odd-looking house elves poured out tea, once again getting Harry’s perfect without asking. It was then that Harry realized why they were so odd-looking. The elves in this dimension had smaller ears, were a tad taller, and all seemed to be dressed in tiny uniforms. It wasn’t much of a difference but enough to strike one as peculiar if they were used to a different sort of house elf. Harry watched as Snape took the proffered bowl of tea and another bowl was placed on the table beside Ronald’s chair. 

A moment later an elegant blond dressed in sky blue robes slipped into the room, and Harry gaped as Draco Malfoy sporting white ears and tail moved to settle on the large pearlescent pillow at the foot of Ron’s chair. He settled himself on his knees and leaned against Ronald’s leg before rearranging the myriad of necklaces that hung around his neck, the bracelets on his wrist jingling as he moved. He summoned the extra bowl of tea and held it in his hands.

“Dray,” Ronald admonished. “Do not be rude. We have guests.”

Pale grey eyes rose to take in Harry and Snape and the small pert nose twitched before Draco went back to sipping at his bowl of tea.

“You’ll have to excuse my bonded. He’s pouting.” The Neko Draco let out a soft hiss and Ronald ignored it. “So, Harrison said I might be able to help you with your mission.”

“I’m hoping so,” Harry said. “Unfortunately, I hate to discuss it with Severus still in this condition. He is along due to his knowledge of Lucius Malfoy and-”

“My father,” Draco spoke in a soft purr.

“No, Dray. A different Lucius. Go back to your tea.” The Neko obeyed and Ronald turned his attention back to Harry. “That is understandable. Harrison informed me of your situation last night when we spoke.”

“He said you were on the police force,” Harry questioned.

Ronald gave a nod. “I am. Harrison used to be my partner. We joined up together.”

Harry smiled. “My Ron and I joined together as well.” Snape’s head snapped to Harry and his black eyes glared intensely at Harry. Harry gave a small cough. “I meant to say: my  _ friend _ Ron and I joined together.” Snape relaxed slightly and turned his attention back to watching Draco play with his jewelry. Ronald gave a small chuckle.

“It seems as though you and Severus are making progress. I would think another few days and he will be mostly back to himself. Until then, what can you tell me about your mission?” Harry went on to explain as much as he could to Ronald with the man interjecting the occasional question here and there.

“So, we followed him here and Harrison confirmed the Unspeakables here noticed a dimensional jump about the same time as Lucius left our world.”

Ronald nodded. “Yes, I can confirm as much. You mentioned it was a temporary portal he moved through,” Harry nodded. “Then he’ll be looking for another to find a different dimension or to travel back to his own.”

“We suspect as much as well. Harrison suggested a place where dark artefacts were kept so we decided on Malfoy Manor since the Lucius of our time kept several artefacts in his home.”

Ronald nodded. “Let me check with some of my associates tomorrow and see what I can learn. I will also see what I can do about gathering information on other areas of concentrated dark magic he might consider once he learns there are no artefacts here.”

“You won’t get in trouble for making such inquiries, will you?” Harry asked, concerned.

“No. I’m a Policeman.”

“Harrison said as much but I wasn’t sure if you had that sort of clearance.”

Ronald’s eyes went wide. “Ah. I see. Policemen are the heads of the law enforcement centers in each area in this dimension. I have top clearance so any information that is needed I can obtain.”

“Oh. Okay,” Harry said, understanding. “I’m Head Auror in our world, which is nearly the same, I suppose. I only answer to two people.”

“And the Ron of your world?” Ronald asked curiously. Harry shook his head.

“He helps George out in his joke shop. After his daughter was born he decided he’d had enough of chasing dark wizards. We’d been fighting dark wizards literally since we were eleven. He’d had enough.”

“Ah.” Ronald’s eyes darted down to Draco. “Just one child?”

“No. Two. A boy and a girl.”

Draco’s head shot up. “That’s a small litter. I must be weak in your dimension.”

Harry’s face burned red and he found it hard to meet Draco’s grey eyes. “Er, we typically only carry one child at a time.” Draco gave a snort and went back to his jewelry. 

“I’m not with Draco in your world,” Ronald stated bluntly and the white Neko gave a soft whimper and pressed his head against Ronald’s leg. Ronald reached down to scratch at the white ears. “How odd.”

“May I ask a question?” Harry put in, hoping to change the topic and have his curiosity satisfied at the same time. Ronald gave him a nod. “I understand, from conversations with Harrison, that the Neko takes the Nonee’s name during bonding, but how did this place end up being called Prewitt Manor? I don’t recall any Prewitts in my world.”

“Because I’m a Prewitt,” Ronald answered reasonably.

Harry furrowed his brows in thought. “Are your parents not Molly and Arthur Weasley?”

Ronald nodded. “They are. My mother was a Prewitt and her brothers are Neko. My oldest brother Charlie was the first Nonee so he carries the Weasley name. As the second born Nonee I was allowed to take the Prewitt name. When I married Draco I took over Malfoy Manor.”

“And Lucius allowed it?” Harry asked in disbelief.

Ronald let out a guffaw. “Lucius had little say in it. Narcissa wanted to move to the continent and was only waiting for Draco to be bonded.”

“Lucius was a Neko,” Harry said in understanding. 

“Yes.”

“Then how did- Oh. He was Draco Black when you bonded,” Harry thought out loud.

“No.” Ronald cut in. “He was Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys paid a pretty rosette for the right for Lucius to maintain the Malfoy name when he married Narcissa. But they were only a secondary branch of the family so it was acceptable. We already have three Nonee children so our next will carry the name of Black.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s all very confusing. In our world all the children carry the name of one or other of the parent but they typically all have the same last name.”

Ronald chuckled. “Yes, but all the Nekos carry the Nonee last name so there are plenty of Prewitts in this house.” Ronald gave a nod of his head. “Your Severus is getting sleepy and it is time for Draco to see to the kits’ baths. I will show you to your suite. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need.”

Harry rose along with Ronald. “Thank you. We appreciate that. Come along, Severus.” The man reluctantly pulled his attention away from Draco’s jewelry and stood to follow them. “I shouldn’t be surprised Draco is a white Neko, even in our world he’s a bit pampered.”

Ronald chuckled. “He is worth it. I love showering him with jewels and baubles, and he is such a wonderful mother to our kits. I had my eye on him the first day of Hogwarts and the other Nonees knew who he belonged to,” Ronald said fondly as they ascended the stairs. “For his twelfth birthday I gifted him with a collar. Of course it was plain, father said I couldn’t give him anything extravagant until we were of age. But Draco loved it. He was the only one in our class that had been collared and he wore it with pride. The other Nekos were quite envious. I added a teardrop for his thirteenth. I figured a simple teardrop couldn’t be considered extravagant but it became a tradition. He has more collars now, prettier, more jeweled but I always add a new teardrop to that original collar for his birthday and take him out to dinner.” Ronald gave him a self-deprecating smile. “We’re a bit sentimental.”

“I think it sounds lovely,” Harry told him. They stopped at a door and Ronald made a small motion.

“This will be your room while you are here. If you need anything please feel free to call for one of the servants. I will send someone to fetch you for dinner. Also, please make yourself at home and feel free to explore. I should warn you, though,” Ronald added with a smile, “Enter the third floor at your own risk. That is the kits’ domain so it can get a bit feral up there.”

Harry chuckled. “Noted. I appreciate the warning.”

Ronald gave a nod and turned, leaving Harry and Snape to their new quarters. Harry pushed the door open and stepped in. The set up was much the same as the one Harrison had provided with a large bed and a smaller round one next to it. The bathing pool was a pearlescent white and there was a small vanity next to it beside the white towel cupboard. A door next to that most likely led to the water closet and a folding screen rested next to the door. A set of double French doors—though Harry doubted that’s what they were called in this world—led outside to a balcony and let in warm afternoon sunlight that spread over the rounded bed. Snape pushed past Harry and made his way to the rounded bed. Harry watched as he stretched out, the sunlight falling over his body before he curled up and quickly fell asleep. Harry gave a small snort of laughter and set to unpacking the things they would need for the next few days. He hoped it didn't take Snape any longer to acclimate to this new form as they really needed to get a good start on their mission. After all, Lucius had already been here for almost a week. 

Dinner that evening was much as it was at Harrison’s though without the kits. Ronald informed Harry that the kits ate their meals in their wing of the house since the table wasn’t big enough for all of them. Typically Ronald and Draco would join them unless they had guests such as tonight, and Harry wondered just how many children Ronald had. Seeing as the man was a Weasley, even if he carried the last name of Prewitt, Harry was a bit reluctant to ask. Harry did make Snape hand over his vial during dinner so the man would focus on eating but handed it back after dessert. The Prewitts dined much as the Evanses had so Harry was relieved he wouldn’t have to learn new etiquette and always question which was appropriate. 

That evening, in their new room, they repeated the routine from the night before. Harry took his bath while Snape played with his cauldron and vials. Later, while Harry read through his book, Snape took his bath and played with the toys provided. After drying off, Snape retired to his bed, once again sans clothing. Harry watched the naked Neko play with his cauldron for several minutes before he grabbed the handbag from the bedside table and rummaged through it until he found the ball of green yarn. Taking the yarn, Harry slipped from the bed and made his way over to Snape. Snape looked up when Harry approached and Harry gave him a warm smile.

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Snape said softly.

Harry motioned to the bed. “May I sit?” Snape gave a small nod, and Harry lowered himself to the bed. He felt the soft bedding. “This is nice. Was your bed last night this comfortable?” Snape nodded and Harry gave a small frown. “Do you suppose you can use your words when we talk?”

“Yes,” Snape answered softly and Harry smiled warmly at him causing Snape’s cheeks to turn a soft pink.

“I wanted to apologize for this morning on the train.” Snape furrowed his brows at Harry. “I didn’t realize the Neko was unmated. I thought she was wanting to play.”

“Her tail touched you,” Snape said almost petulantly.

“Yes. And I should not have allowed it. I’m sorry.” Harry held the ball of yarn out. “Do you forgive me?”

Snape eyed the ball of yarn before looking back up at Harry. After a moment he leaned forward and softly bumped his head against Harry’s forehead. Harry chuckled and handed the yarn to Snape as he rubbed at the man’s ears. Snape gave a soft hum as he began to unwind the string. As soon as the end was pulled loose from the rest of the ball it began to dance around and Snape gave a sharp bark of laughter and grabbed for the string. It danced out of his reach and he grabbed for it once more. Harry watched the play for several minutes before he spoke again.

“Severus, can you remember what we talked to Harrison about yesterday when we first came here?”

“Lucius bad,” Snape replied. 

“Yes. And we have to find him.”

“Not easy,” Snape replied and Harry agreed. “Lucius smart, but not as smart as my Harry.” Snape lunged for the ball of yarn as it bounced across the bed, not seeing Harry’s cheeks flare red.

Harry turned to face Snape. “You’re very smart as well, Severus. And together we will outsmart him.”

Snape looked up, his lips turned down in a pout and he moved towards Harry. Harry held still as Snape’s head came close to his and the soft ears rubbed against Harry’s cheek. Snape snaked his body around Harry’s, climbing into his lap, his head rubbing against Harry’s the entire time. “Not Severus. Your Sevvy.”

Harry gave a small jerk at the unexpected nickname. He was pulled from his shock by Snape’s warm tongue sliding over Harry’s cheek. Harry jerked back to look at Snape and the man gave a soft chuckle and darted across the round bed to pounce on the ball of string. Harry wasn’t quite sure what had just happened. He stood from the bed and summoned a house robe, slipping it on. 

“Severus, er- Sevvy,” Harry corrected when the Neko glared at him, “I’ve just remembered I need to speak to Ronald. I will return shortly. Play with your string.”

Snape nodded and immediately turned his attention to his new toy. Harry stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Confused as to what he should do Harry called out a tentative “Hello.” Immediately a house elf popped up beside him.

“I am Tilby. What can I do for you?”

Harry blinked in surprise. It was the first time he had heard an elf in this world speak. “Er. Can you tell me where Ronald is? I need to speak with him.”

The elf tilted his head, a faraway look entering his purple eyes for a moment before he gave a nod. “Tilby will take you to him.” Harry followed the elf and became a tad bit wary when he realized the elf was leading him upstairs. Contrary to Ronald’s warning earlier, the third floor was quiet as they made their way down a hallway. They came to an open doorway and Tilby motioned inside. Harry stepped forward and peeked his head in to see a room filled with about ten children all raptly focused on Draco who was reading from a book, his voice rising and falling as he read. Harry glanced around and his eyes caught Ronald’s at the same time the man noticed him. Ronald pushed away from the fireplace and made his way around the room to Harry. He stepped from the room and softly closed the door behind him, motioning down the hall.

“Sorry. It’s storytime and I love listening to Dray read to the kits,” Ronald told him as they moved away from the door. “Did you need something?”

Harry twisted his fingers together and took a deep breath. “Something just happened with Snape, and, well, I’m not quite sure what to make of it.”

Ronald motioned to a door and led Harry into a large room that was obviously a playroom for the younger kits. Ronald indicated a pair of chairs and they sat down. “I assume you wished to ask me about it?” Ronald said with concern.

Harry nodded. “When Lovey was making the potion, he told us that Severus would experience Neko-like attributes, and much of what-” Harry shook his head. “ _ All _ of his actions the last day can be linked to the Neko in him which is why I wanted your advice. This evening, I was talking to Severus, hoping to get him more comfortable around me. As we were talking, he called me his Harry.” Harry combed his fingers through his hair. “Harrison mentioned that if nothing else Severus would treat me with respect once he saw me as his Keeper.”

Ronald nodded. “Yes. I noticed today that he recognized you as his Keeper. He realizes you will keep him safe. But that’s not all that happened, is it?”

Harry shook his head. “No. A bit later I called him Severus and he pretty much demanded I call him Sevvy. I’m fairly certain that is not something he would ever permit in our world.”

“Mr. Potter, what is your relationship with Severus like in your world?”

Harry sighed. “While I respect and admire him, even find him a bit attractive, I doubt he has thought very little of me since the war ended.”

“I’m going to beg to differ, Harry,” Ronald told him. “Nekos tend to choose their own pet name, and when they inform you of that name they expect you to use it. You can also be certain that it means they will soon attempt to seduce you.”

Harry gave a small start. “But Snape doesn’t find me attractive at all.”

“How can you be sure if you have associated very little with him in the last few years? I doubt you know Severus’s true regard of you any more than he knows of yours for him.”

Harry glanced out across the room. “Harrison said something similar yesterday.”

“Harry, you realize that your Snape is still in there? He is still a part of Sevvy and the decisions that Sevvy makes are the same decisions that Snape would make if his inhibitions were lowered, or he felt more confident.” Harry turned to look at Ronald. “I think you should simply wait to let Sevvy take the lead. You might be surprised. Nekos aren’t afraid to make it known what they want, and I don’t think the Snape in your Neko will keep him from doing what he wishes.”

Harry let out a sigh. “I just don’t want to be hexed when we get back to our world,” Harry said with a chuckle.

Ronald clapped him on the back. “That’s why you let the Neko make the move. Then you can just say you were following his lead.” Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Now, I need to get back in there and help Dray put the kits to bed.”

Harry nodded as they stood. “Thank you for the advice, Ronald. It’s nice to know that even in this world you can be sensible sometimes.”

Ronald laughed as they headed back out into the hallway and went their separate ways. When Harry returned to his room, he saw Snape already sleeping and climbed into his own bed, Ronald’s words still on his mind. 

The next morning they were awoken by a house elf with the same kind of breakfast they had been served at Hogwarts. Snape sipped at his cream while Harry ate his breakfast. He was cutting into the (for lack of a better word) “bacon” when Snape rose to pull on a pair of pants. Harry watched the Neko fumble with his green vial as he pulled his pants on. 

“Sevvy,” Harry said, remembering to use the pet name he had been given the night before. Snape stopped and looked up. “Bring me your string and come here.” Harry moved his breakfast tray to the bedside table and picked up his wand while Snape went to obey. As soon as Snape reached the bed he held out the ball of string. Harry took it and patted the bed beside him. “Sit down, please.” Snape sat and Harry unwound a long length of string before cutting it with a swish of his wand. He tied the two ends together then turned to Snape. He held out his hand. “May I see your vial, please, Sevvy?” Snape looked at him warily before reluctantly handing the vial over. Harry wrapped the string around the neck of the vial twice before casting a sticking charm. He held the necklace up and smiled at Snape. Snape watched wide-eyed as Harry lifted the necklace over his head and let the green vial fall around his neck. “Now you can keep your pretty close to you and still be able to use your hands.” Snape pounced on Harry, causing him to fall back against the headboard as Snape rubbed his head against Harry’s shoulder and neck.

“My Harry,” Snape purred and Harry’s breath caught in his chest at the soft words. “Smarter than Lucius.” Snape nuzzled against Harry for a few more seconds, and Harry was able to curb his initial reaction. When Snape pulled back he lifted the vial and eyed it happily as he snuggled down on the bed next to Harry, resting his head on Harry’s leg. Harry summoned his breakfast so he could finish and picked up a piece of bacon.

“Would you like a bite of bacon, Sevvy?” Snape tipped his head and eyed the meat Harry held out. Snape darted his head up and snatched at the meat with his teeth before lying back down. He hummed softly as he played with his vial and Harry finished off his breakfast.

Once they were dressed, Harry thought Snape could use some time outdoors, remembering how the book had said Nekos enjoyed being outside. He led Snape down the stairs and they stopped a house elf to inquire the way outside. The helpful elf pointed the way with the information that Master Draco was already outside. They found the door that led out to the back patio and stepped into the morning sun. Harry noticed the remains of a large morning breakfast still on the round tables scattered over the porch, several of which seemed to be bowls much like Snape received his cream in. The sound of children came from the yard, and Harry and Snape moved to the edge of the porch to see a lawn of green grass spread out before them. Several kits played some sort of kick ball game while others climbed over a large playhouse made of platforms and tunnels, much like Lovey’s back at Hogwarts. 

Draco sat on a large blanket, a Nonee girl sat beside him reading from a book to a trio of kits. Occasionally the Neko would glance up at the other children before turning his attention back to what Harry assumed was his latest litter. On one survey, Draco noticed them and waved them over. As they neared, Harry noticed Draco wore no jewelry today other than a rosette studded collar. Harry had taken off Snape’s collar the previous day when the Neko had woken from his nap, knowing how Snape had felt about the signs of ownership. 

“Hello, Harry. Severus,” Draco said politely. “Would you like to join us? Ronald is at work but should be home in time for lunch.” 

“Sevvy, you may join Draco out here if you wish. I had thought to take advantage of Ronald’s hospitality and peruse his library.” Snape quickly lowered himself next to Draco, his new necklace swinging out and catching the sunlight. Draco eyed the bauble and Snape clutched it possessively.

“Pretty,” Draco said.

“My pretty,” Snape replied harshly.

“Sevvy,” Harry chastised the man. “Draco is not going to take your pretty. Be nice.”

Snape’s ears twitched but he held the vial up for Draco to see. Draco tilted his head from side to side studying the vial before giving a nod. He touched the collar around his neck and lifted his chin up. “My pretty,” he offered in exchange. Snape reached out and ran a finger over the rosettes before pulling back.

He held the vial up once more. “Green for my Harry’s eyes.” Harry blushed and left the two men to get to know each other.

“My Ronnie likes me in red,” Draco was saying as Harry walked off. 

Harry found the library with the help of a house elf and began to look through the books. He was curious what sort of magic this dimension might know of that their world had yet to discover. It was obvious they were more advanced in inter-dimensional travel and Harry was becoming quite intrigued by what else might be out there. If he could get his hands on some books, he might be able to take them back with him and allow the Unspeakables to look through them. It might be interesting to explore other worlds, learn new things. The more Harry thought on it, the more he became intrigued. He thought about discussing it with Ronald later and even Snape when he became more like his old self. Not that Harry was looking forward to that.

Harry did end up finding a book about other dimensions written like a travel guide and took it out to the porch. He stretched out on a lounge chair after checking to see Snape and Draco were chatting amiably and began to read. It was some time later when his reading was interrupted by Ronald.

“Good book?”

Harry looked up as the man sat down beside him on another lounger. “It’s about other dimensions. I was thinking it might be something our Unspeakables might like to pursue. It would be interesting to learn what other kinds of magics other dimensions practice.”

Ronald gave a nod. “I admit, this lycanthropy Harrison said you mentioned sounds intriguing. Horrible, but intriguing,” he added with a chuckle. “I have also come across some interesting concepts in my dimensional travels I would not mind exploring.”

Harry sat up as an idea occurred to him. “We could work together. We already have a working relationship, and you have some experience. I would definitely like to put you in contact with whomever leads the team on my end.”

Ronald gave a serious nod. “Fascinating. Utterly fascinating. Yes, I think when this mission is complete, it could be something worth looking into. But for now,” Ronald slapped his knees with both hands and stood, “it is about time for lunch and I must greet my brood.”

He turned away and Harry watched him walk down the steps to the lawn. There was no doubt when the kits spotted him, and Harry rose to cries of “Papa” and closed up his book. He glanced over to see a house elf setting plates on the patio tables and soon the older kits were leading the younger up to tables and settling them in. Snape joined Harry on the porch while Ronald spoke to Draco for a moment.

“Did you enjoy your morning?” Harry asked and Snape gave a nod.

“Dray is nice. He has lots of kits. More than Lovey.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes. Are you hungry?” Snape nodded, and they made their way over to the only empty table and sat down to wait for Ronald and Draco who soon joined them. Harry noticed that lunch was cubed meat with some sort of cracker or bread, and he and Ronald were given cheese as well. Finger food so no one would be required to hide their face in their dish.

“Nekos don’t process cheese too well,” Ronald explained. “Cream and milk doesn’t seem to bother them but hard cheeses tend to upset their tummies.”

“Ah,” Harry said, taking a bite of the cheese. It wasn’t like any cheese that he had ever had but it was good. 

“I stopped by the office this morning,” Ronald said as he nibbled on a piece of cheese. “I was able to learn a few things that might be of interest. Do you want me to wait until Severus is more himself?”

Harry shook his head. “No. You can go ahead. I spoke to him last night and he seems to comprehend what is going on.”

Ronald nodded. “I thought he might. Anyway, it turns out you might have luck on your side.”

Snape gave a snicker, and Harry and Ronald turned to look at him. Snape smiled over his bowl of tea. “My Harry always has luck,” he said before dipping his head to sip at his tea. Ronald turned to Harry, his brows rose in curiosity causing Harry to blush.

“It’s a long story, but things do tend to work in my favor.”

“Interesting,” Ronald said. “As I was saying, a few of our Unspeakables have been investigating the illegal dimensional portal and they’ve learned that the portal was unstable. Which means it’s quite likely that your dark wizard hasn’t even made it far from wherever the portal dropped him.”

“Why is that?” Harry asked, sipping at his tea. He noticed Snape had already finished off his crackers so took several of his own and placed them on Snape’s plate.

“It’s quite possible that when he came through his magic was off, he was injured, or both. Unstable portals are just that. Unstable. It is very rare that a person makes it through unscathed. Narcissa placed some excellent wards on this place when she moved in so we would have known if an intruder had attempted to access the grounds.”

“But would Lucius be considered an intruder here?” Harry asked.

“Oh, yes. A Neko has a very distinctive magical signature. As Draco’s father was a Neko the wards would immediately recognize a Lucius without the Neko signature.”

“So it’s quite possible Lucius is holed up somewhere either recovering from some sort of injury or waiting for his magic to stabilize?” Harry clarified, thoughtfully.

“Yes. Unless he is reckless, I imagine he will wait until he feels at a hundred percent before attempting to locate another portal.”

Harry looked up as Snape’s hand slid over his arm before pulling back. “My Harry is reckless. Lucius is not. Lucius will wait.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat. “Sev-vy is right,” Harry admitted, stumbling over the awkward pet name. “Lucius will want to get the lay of the land before he does anything. I don’t think he realizes we know what he was up to. He most likely thinks he has plenty of time. He’ll study your society while he recovers to see how best to fit in. Once he decides the Nekos are the submissives of your race he will refuse to believe his alternate self could be one as well. He will assume Narcissa is the Neko and will most likely come to seek Draco’s father out here.”

“Father is in Froice with Maman,” Dray said, popping a cube of meat into his mouth.

Ronald patted the blond’s hand. “Yes, Dray. We know Luc prefers the villa.” He turned back to Harry. “So do you want to wait here until he attempts to gain access? I have already put a team in place to try to locate the area where your dark wizard crossed over. He will most likely not be far from there.”

“I think the best thing to do is for us to wait here until your team has pinpointed the crossover point,” Harry suggested. “Once they have narrowed down his possible location we can join them at that time. Does that sound acceptable, Sevvy?” Harry turned to Snape who was reaching for a small cake from the plate that had appeared on the table. Snape pulled his hand back and patted Harry’s arm.

“My smart Harry. We will wait and Lucius will hide. Brave Harry will catch Lucius. Reckless Harry,” Snape added as he turned his attention back to the small cakes. Ronald let out a soft chuckle.

“Then I will tell my people to proceed as planned. As soon as we locate the general vicinity I will also put together a list of areas with a high concentration of dark magic.”

Harry nodded in agreement and Ron turned his attention to Draco as the man was nibbling on a cake. Harry turned to Snape. “Did you get enough to eat? Do you need anything?”

Snape shook his head. “I am well, my Harry. You did not have any cake. Have some.” Snape reached over and grabbed a small cake from the plate and held it out to Harry. “It tastes like a strawberry lime.”

Intrigued, Harry took the cake and bit into it. Snape was right. The cake seemed to be a mixture of the two fruits. Harry was about to reach for another one when Snape placed two more on his plate. “Er, thank you, Sev-vy.” The name still felt awkward and Harry gave a mental cringe every time he used it.

“My Harry likes cake,” Snape said, causing Harry to blush. He didn’t realize Snape had known his preferred dessert. Harry finished off the cakes as he watched the kits head into the house for their naps or to study. Draco really was a good parent, directing the kits and making sure this one had their favorite bauble or sending that one back to the table to get their toy. He reminded one of the Nonees to study for her history test and reminded another they had a sleepover coming up that weekend. Finally the adults were left to themselves and Draco came over to invite Snape inside to view some of his pretties. The two Nekos wandered off into the house. Harry glanced over at Ronald and let out a sigh.

“We may have only met yesterday,” Harry told the man, “but I know that look well enough from my own Ron. What have I done now?”

Ronald let out a chuckle. “Dray mentioned a concern, is all. Something he picked up on while Severus and he were talking this morning.”

Harry straightened in his chair. “Is everything okay with Severus?”

Ronald nodded. “I assume so. He seems healthy, like he’s adjusting okay. But Draco noticed Severus was scratching at his ears a lot.” Ronald’s cheeks turned red and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “I, er, know you and Severus aren’t used to being around each other, but, is Severus bathing?”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Of course. Every night.”

“Ah. I don’t suppose you are helping him, are you?”

Harry jerked back slightly. “Snape would kill me.”

“But he’s not your Snape, Harry,” Ronald pointed out. “He’s a Neko right now, and Nekos are notoriously bad about washing their heads. They don’t like the water near their ears. You need to wash his head for him, Harry. He’ll get dirty and attract all sorts of bugs that can cause illnesses.”

Harry paled at the thought that his inattentiveness might cause harm to Snape. “I didn’t know. The books didn’t say anything about that.”

“Most likely because it’s not something even a Neko raised Nonee would need to be told. They would have been raised with the knowledge that a Neko would refuse to wash their own head. And when Nekos go to boarding school each house has designated Kit Washers that see to the young Nekos’ baths until they are claimed or graduate. For us, that knowledge is as natural as knowing how to hold a wand or even walking.”

“Thank you. I don’t think I could have lived with myself if something had happened to Severus.”

Ronald nodded. “I had thought perhaps it was as simple as you being unaware. Dray does not fully comprehend that you don’t know our ways, he’s a bit sheltered. But he was concerned that you might not be taking care of Severus and he might be taken away from you. Whether you realize it or not, Severus wants to be your mate, Harry. Dray told me as much today. He says Severus speaks very highly of you.” Harry blushed deeply and darted his eyes away. “When he takes his bath tonight you will need to wash his head thoroughly.”

Harry nodded. “I will. Thank you.”


	4. Playful Snape

The two wizards had eventually moved to the library where Ronald showed Harry some books on the different types of magic they used in their world. They spoke late into the afternoon and Ronald sent off for some books for Harry to take back with him. Draco sidled into the library and sat next to Ronald on the couch at one point, and when his tail began to stroke along Ronald’s neck and down his side, Harry knew it was time to take his leave. He picked up a few books he had set aside to look through on the way out and told Ronald he would see him at dinner. 

Harry made his way up to their temporary quarters and slipped into the room just as Severus was waking from his afternoon nap. Harry watched the man stretch beneath the afternoon sun, his lanky body sliding over the rounded mattress. Harry set the stack of books on the bedside table and took the top one. He moved over to the bed and sat down. Sleepy black eyes blinked hazily at him and a white and black tail came up to slide over his stomach. Harry shivered at the touch but curbed his libido. He smiled at Snape.

“Did you have a nice nap, Sev?”

Snape gave a soft hum and moved around on the bed until his head was in Harry’s lap. Harry reached up and petted the soft head of hair. “I am curious, Sev,” Harry said, letting the soft strands of long hair slide through his fingers. “I know from what we talked about last night that you have retained most of your cognizant abilities, but can you read?”

Snape rubbed his forehead against Harry’s stomach and pressed his nose against him as if sniffing the fabric. He pulled back and plucked at Harry’s shirt. “Yes. I can read. And I can write. And I can cast spells. But I don’t want to.” Snape nuzzled his head into Harry’s stomach again. “Do you have my wand, my Harry?”

“Um, er, yeah. It’s in my trunk.” Harry was finding it hard to concentrate with Snape biting at his shirt. “What are you doing?”

“Pretty clothes.” Snape’s hand slid up Harry’s shirt causing Harry’s breath to catch at the feel of the warm hand on his belly.

“Y-you can’t have my shirt, Sev.”

“My Harry looks pretty without his shirt on.”

Harry gave a silent gasp as Snape’s other hand slid up to join the first one. “You’ve been watching me.”

“Pretty Harry,” Snape said as he ducked his head and licked at Harry’s belly.

“Fuck!” Harry gasped out as he shot off the bed. “No, Severus.” Snape rolled over from where he had tumbled back on the bed and blinked innocently up at Harry. “W- we can’t… do that right now. Look. I brought you a book. It’s on potions. It’s not anything I recognize so they might be from this world.”

“I don’t want to read,” Snape pouted. “I want to play.” And before Harry had any warning, Snape shot off the bed and pounced on Harry taking him down to the ground. Snape laughed. “My Harry is too serious. He needs to relax.” Snape bent down and nipped playfully at Harry’s exposed neck before backing off and running across the bedroom. Harry pushed himself up and followed after the oddly-behaving Neko. He let out a sigh of frustration when he saw his trunk open and the bag of Neko toys spread out.

“Severus,” Harry said in exasperation,  causing the Neko to give a reprimanding glare . “What did you do?”

Snape picked up a silver ball and shook it. When it didn’t jingle he tossed it aside. He reached for a ball of string, examined it and tossed it away as well. Harry grabbed for the discarded items. “Severus, stop. These aren’t for you. These are in case we need information.”

“Why is my Harry buying things for other Nekos?” Snape demanded.

Harry sighed. “I just told you. They are in case we need to bribe someone or something. Harrison said they might come in handy.”

Snape batted another ball of plain yarn away. “No one will want plain old colors.”

“They can be charmed different colors, Severus,” Harry explained, as he grabbed another ball of string. Harry dropped the balls of string into the shopping bag and noticed Snape was sorting through the baubles. Harry sighed. “Severus-:

“Sevvy!” Snape demanded and Harry took a calming breath.

“Sevvy, I need those for bribes.”

“Bah! My Harry doesn’t need to bribe anyone.” He tossed a lion shaped, blue stone to the side and snatched up a yellow and orange fish. He held it up and twisted it so the sunlight glinted off it before stashing it in his lap. “Dray’s Ronnie will find Lucius’s hiding spot and we will go after him. Lucius is weak, he has no one planning his next move. I want this in green.” Snape held up a bronze snake and Harry pulled his wand with a sigh of exasperation. He tossed off the spell that changed the color of the snake and it joined the fish in Snape’s lap. “Why are there no more cauldrons?”

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed as he dropped to the floor. “I only got that one because I happened to see it. I think some Neko had picked it up to play with and just set it down.” 

Snape grabbed up his pile from his lap and awkwardly crawled over to Harry. Harry gave a small start when the man climbed into his lap. He curled up in a way that Harry was forced to prop him up partially with one arm. Snape held up a cross-shaped object. “Dray has lots of pretties. I want more pretties.”

Harry sighed. “Sev, you just went through my stash. You can’t just demand a pretty.”

Snape turned his head and darted out his tongue to lick at Harry’s chin. Harry gave a start and bit back a groan when soft fur slid down the other side of his neck, the sensation going straight to his cock. “I’ll be good,” Snape purred into Harry’s ear. Harry’s head fell back against the bed and Snape’s nose pressed into the exposed skin while the tail snaked its way down the neck of Harry’s shirt. 

“S-Sev,” Harry moaned as Snape nipped at his neck. Harry didn’t know what to do. He so very much wanted what Snape was offering but at the same time he was aware the man wasn’t really himself. If he took what the Neko was offering he was quite certain Snape would kill him when they returned to their own dimension. Harry was saved from having to make a decision by a knock on the door. He pushed on the Neko. “Sev. I have to get the door.” Snape turned and hissed at the door and whoever was on the other side. Harry swatted the Neko’s bum. “No! We are guests in this house and will treat our hosts and their servants with respect.”

Snape gave a soft whimper and nuzzled into Harry’s neck. Harry soothed the man’s hair. “Now, I need you to get up so I can open the door.”

Snape reluctantly slid from Harry’s lap and gathered up his new baubles. Harry pushed himself to his feet and stepped over to the door. He took a steadying breath and ran his fingers through his hair before pulling the door open. A house elf waited patiently, blinking up at him.

“Yes?”

“Master Ronald says to inform you dinner will be in a quarter hour, and you and Mister Severus are welcome to join them in the drawing room.”

“Thank you. We will be down shortly.” Harry turned around, closing the door behind him to see Snape looking through the book Harry had left sitting on his bed. “Sev.” Dark eyes looked up at him. “It’s time to head down to dinner. Did you want to change or are you comfortable in that?”

Snape stood from the bed. “I am good, my Harry. May I read this after dinner?”

Harry nodded. “I brought it up for you.”

Snape ran his fingers over the book and reached up to clutch at the green vial still hanging around his neck. “Thank you, my Harry.”

Harry blushed and led Snape out of the bedroom and down to the drawing room where Ronald and Draco waited for them. Ronald offered them wine as they waited for dinner to be served and Snape went to join Draco on the couch. Ronald leaned his head down slightly to talk to Harry.

“You’re looking a bit flushed there, Harry. Has your Severus decided you are his?”

Harry’s face burned. “Possibly. I won’t say I didn’t breathe a sigh of relief when your elf knocked on our door.”

Ronald chuckled. “I told you to let him seduce you.”

Harry took a sip of his wine and smiled slightly. “Doesn’t it look better if I at least put up a token resistance?” Harry prevaricated.

Ronald chuckled. “Plausible deniability.”

“Something like that,” Harry agreed, not willing to admit to this stranger, no matter how much he looked like Ron, that Harry was afraid Snape would hate him if he let it go too far. 

It was only a few minutes before they were called into the dining room by a house elf. Once again the meal was served in curved plates and only Harry and Ronald received forks. Dinner was once again without conversation and went by quickly. After dessert, Harry and Snape returned to their room, leaving Ronald and Draco to see to their kits. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Snape climbed up into his bed and pulled the book over to him. Harry reached for his own book and read for about an hour before he finally worked up the nerve to approach bath time. 

Harry closed his book and set it back on the bedside table before getting out of bed. Snape paid him no attention as he went to pull out clean clothes and set them on the vanity seat. Harry rummaged through the linen cabinet, choosing towels and flannels and sorting through the bottles in there. He sniffed at several before finding two or three he thought Snape might like. The towels joined the clothes on the seat and the bottles and flannels went by the bathing pool. Harry went back to the cabinet and retrieved the basket of bath toys which was placed beside the bottles and flannels. Harry turned the water on to fill the pool and added bubbles, thinking to at least preserve his own dignity. Harry didn’t bother with the screen before stripping and stepping into the warm water. He took a deep breath and turned to Snape.

“Sevvy, put the book down and come here.”

The Neko immediately obeyed, putting his book aside and rising from the bed. His black eyes looked at Harry curiously as he crossed to the bathing area. “What is it, my Harry?”

Harry motioned to the water. “Remove your clothes and get in. It is bath time.”

Snape tilted his head but began to strip. “We have not bathed together before, my Harry. Why now?”

Harry tried not to look at the patch of white fur surrounding the pink cock. “Because you did not inform me that you were adverse to cleaning your head.” Snape paused in stepping down into the tub. Harry reached a hand out and Snape took it, allowing Harry to gently pull him in. “So now I will take care of it for you as I should have done from the start.” The water came up to their waists while they stood in the pool, and Harry understood the awkward seat now. 

Still holding Snape’s hand, Harry led the Neko over to the raised slope in the pool. “Sit here and lie back,” Harry instructed and Snape obeyed while Harry picked up the bottles he had selected. He took the lid off one and held it out for Snape to investigate. Snape sniffed gently and shook his head. Harry closed it up and opened the next, offering it as well. Snape gave a nod of approval so Harry replaced the other two and grabbed up a flannel. He moved behind the “bed” where Snape’s head rested on the raised back. He dipped the flannel into the warm water.

“I’m going to wet your hair and ears now, Sevvy,” Harry explained softly. “I promise to be careful.” Harry carefully dripped the water over Snape’s head using the flannel. The strands became limp and wet immediately and Harry carefully moved the flannel up to one of Snape’s ears, letting the water slide along the twitching protuberance. Harry repeated with the other ear and set the flannel aside. He picked up the soap Snape had indicated and poured a bit into his hand. Almost as soon as he began to massage the soap into the silky strands Snape let out a soft purring sound. As Harry gently washed behind the ears the purring got louder, the sound making Harry’s cock twitch beneath the bubbles. He used a little bit of the soap to clean inside Snape’s ears before gently rinsing it off. He combed his fingers through the soft hair as he rinsed out the soap and tried not to think about what the innocent action was doing to his body. 

Without really thinking of what he was doing, Harry soaped up the flannel and continued to wash down Snape’s body. He ran the flannel down the slender neck and over the white fur of the pale chest. Snape continued to purr softly as Harry washed along his body. Harry moved around the bed to reach Snape’s stomach, sliding the flannel under the water. Harry carefully avoided Snape’s groin as he moved down to the man’s legs. He was concentrating on keeping his erection hidden by the bubbles when he felt Snape’s tail sliding over his back and down the curve of his hip. Just as the tip of Snape’s tail slid over his arse, Harry stepped away.

“That should do it.” Harry looked up at Snape’s face to see the Neko stretching, his body arching from the water to reveal the hardening cock in the patch of wet, white fur. Harry turned on the pretense of rinsing out the flannel and retrieving the other one. “I brought your basket of toys if you’d like to play for a bit.”

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Snape lying on his side, one arm tucked under his head, his white and black tail idly flicking back and forth. “I am good, my Harry. I think I will rest here.”

Harry nodded and began to wash himself, conscious of Snape’s eyes on him. He washed quickly, making sure to wash his own hair. He dipped below the sudsy water to rinse himself off and gave a small start when he rose, finding Snape had moved from his bed and now stood much too close to Harry. “Er, did you need something?”

Snape smiled and reached out to run his fingers through Harry’s wet hair. “Your hair is so flat. I have never seen it so tamed.” Harry felt himself blush. “Soft,” Snape said before turning from Harry and moving over to the steps. Harry watched as Snape stepped from the bath, his tail and hips swaying with each step out of the water. Harry watched the Neko dry himself off before retrieving his necklace from the pile of discarded clothes and slipping it on. Snape turned to reveal his still half-hard erection and made his way to his bed, curling up and pulling the book closer to him. Harry turned his back on the innocently erotic scene and tried to get his blood to calm down. After several minutes Harry knew it was no use, glancing over his shoulder he saw Snape fully engrossed in his book. Face red, Harry fully turned his back on Snape and leaned back against the tub edge. He slid his hand under the water and bit his lip as he ran his palm over his aching cock. He wrapped his fingers around his aching prick and gave a small tug. He clenched his lips together knowing the Neko would have exceptional hearing with his feline ears. As quickly and as quietly as he could, Harry jerked himself off. He let out a gasp of air as his orgasm hit and slumped down on the ledge of the pool.

Once he was recovered, Harry stepped from the bath. He let the water out and quickly dried off before getting dressed in his nightclothes. He returned to his bed and book, reading for a while longer until his eyes grew heavy. He looked up to see Snape was already asleep so he laid his book on the table and Noxed the lights before moving under the covers and going to sleep.

The following day, Draco showed them the nearby town which was about three times the size of Hogsmeade but still small enough they could walk around easily. Draco took them to the police station where Ronald showed them around and introduced Harry to a few of the men working on the Lucius case, surprisingly including a Neko with deep brown coloring. Snape dragged them into the book shop when they passed by, and Draco curled up on the large window seat while Harry and Snape looked through the books. Harry ended up spending a small rosette on books Snape and he had picked out, and Harry was certain the clerk gave them an odd look as the books ranged from beginner to advanced magic. 

They spent an hour at the town square park where Harry rested on the benches with the other Nonees while the Nekos went to climb over the equipment to expend their energy. Harry watched a Nonee mother with a quartet of calico kits while a very pregnant Neko stood by her side. His eyes strayed to Snape to see the man stretched out on a high platform, the sun glinting off his necklace. Harry watched the man for a few more minutes before turning his attention back to his book. Ronald joined them at lunch time and took them to a cafe before they went to the town’s general store. Draco dragged Ronald off to the collars while Harry led Snape to the baubles aisle. They searched through the shelves until they found a small gold cauldron and Harry found a stuffed potion vial that jingled when he shook it. Snape eyed it greedily so Harry placed it in the basket. They were making their way back to the collars when Snape stopped to run his fingers over a soft throw blanket.

“We don’t have anything like this back home,” Snape said as he rubbed the fabric between his fingers. Harry reached out to touch the fabric and immediately wanted to curl up in it. Without another thought he sorted through the blankets and found one he liked.

“Which one do you want, Sev?” Snape didn’t question Harry before digging through the shelves and finding a deep black blanket that almost shimmered with its darkness. Snape added it to the basket and they moved on to find Ronald and Draco.

By the time they returned to the manor both Nekos were biting back yawns. Ronald sent Draco up to their room, and Harry and Snape retired to theirs. Snape climbed into bed and immediately went to sleep so Harry removed Snape’s boots and placed them out of the way. He took his own boots off and moved over to the small desk pressed against one wall. He pulled his shopping bag from his pocket and unshrunk it before reaching in and pulling out the journal he had bought at the bookstore. He sat down and located something that resembled a pen. Once settled, he set to writing out all he had learned regarding dimensional travel, this dimension, and Lucius Malfoy. The writing would eventually be transferred over into a proper report once they were back in their dimension, but for now Harry thought it would be best to get it all down while it was still fresh in his mind. 

An elf knocked on their door later that afternoon to inform them that the masters were dining with the kits that evening and asked where they would prefer their meal. Harry asked the elf to deliver it to the balcony as he thought a quiet meal outside would be nice. Snape seemed to agree as they sat down to a beautiful sunset and some sort of dish that consisted of meat and vegetables rolled up in breading. Like the lunch the day before, this seemed to be intended as finger foods since not even Harry was given a fork this time. The dinner was good and the dessert was similar to the biscuit and creme from the other evening; the pudding concoction had a fruitier taste this time and they both seemed to enjoy it. 

The following day was spent lounging around the manor. Snape alternated between reading and napping while Harry delved into the books that had been delivered that morning. While he was learning quite a bit about dimensional travel, Harry was also feeling restless. It had been a very long time since he’d been so idle. Harry didn’t doubt he was nearly as rich as the Malfoys in his world and could probably spend the rest of his days doing absolutely nothing, but it just wasn’t in him. Harry always felt the need to stay active and waiting for someone else to do the work of locating Lucius felt wrong. But there really wasn’t anything Harry could do since he knew very little about dimensional travel and even less about the world they were currently residing.

Snape, though, seemed content to read up on whatever potion-related tomes he had discovered. He had also seemed more like his old self rather than the shy yet playful Neko he had been. Harry wondered if Snape was beginning to come back to himself and a part of him was sorry to see the clingy Neko go. Snape hadn’t tried anything during bath time the evening before—had just seemed content to lay back and let Harry wash him. Harry wasn’t complaining though. He enjoyed taking care of the other man, washing him and seeing to his needs. Harry had to remind himself to be careful; that this wouldn’t last. But that didn’t stop the dreams from plaguing him at night. Dreams of a submissive Snape curling up against Harry in bed or on the couch while they talked and discussed their days. 

As if reading his thoughts, almost a week after their arrival Snape curled up on the bed next to Harry after dinner. Harry moved his hand to pet at the head in his lap as he continued to read. At one point Harry looked down to see Snape playing with his yarn. A soft smile pulled at Harry’s lips and he closed his book and set it aside. He Accioed a few things from his trunk and transfigured one of the baubles into a thin rod.

“Can I see that a moment, Sev?” Snape held the ball of string up and Harry took it, pulling off a long piece of string before handing it back. Snape took the ball back and Harry loosely wound the string around his hand before sticking one end of the loop to the rod with a sticking charm and slicing the other end with a severing charm. He moved the rod to dangle the string over Snape’s nose.

Snape tilted his head back to smile at Harry before reaching for the string. Harry jerked it back with a chuckle and waved it in front of the man again. “I’m not a cat, you know?” Snape said as he reached for the string once more.

Harry chuckled as he yanked the string out of reach. “No. But you are feline-esque with many of their attributes, including curiosity and possessiveness.”

“But I have something they lack,” Snape said, reaching for the retreating string once more.

“What’s that,” Harry chuckled.

Snape twisted and lunged, pinning Harry to the bed and grabbing at the teasing toy. “Strength, dexterity, and deductive reasoning.” Snape eyed the toy now in his hand.

“What are you going to do with it now you’ve caught it?” Harry asked, teasing the man.

Snape furrowed his brow. “I don’t know.” Harry laughed and tried to push Snape off him, but the Neko wouldn’t budge. Snape looked down at him, a smirk playing at his lips. “I could torment you with it.” And Snape proceeded to dangle the string over Harry’s face. Harry laughed and tried to turn his face away but Snape kept the toy moving along with Harry.

“Sev,” Harry laughed, attempting to bat away the annoying string. “That’s bloody annoying. Stop.” Harry grabbed for Snape’s wrist but the man was too quick. They playfully fought for several minutes before Harry finally stopped laughing long enough to catch his breath and gather the strength to roll them over, pinning Snape beneath him. Harry straddled the slender waist and gathered both wrists in one hand, pressing them to the bed as he snatched the toy from Snape’s grip. Harry tossed the toy aside and looked down at Snape triumphantly only to see the man’s face flushed and his breathing slightly erratic. Harry was about to ask the man if he was okay when Snape’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and a predatory look entered his eyes. Harry shifted slightly and his thigh rubbed against the swollen appendage in Snape’s trousers.

Harry cautiously pulled back and moved off the man below him. He attempted a casual smile, “I think that’s enough playing for now. We should get to bed.”

Snape licked his lips. “What about bath time? I played outside with Dray and the kits today. I should take a bath.”

“Right. Um, you go on and when you’re ready I’ll come wash your head and ears. I don’t really feel like much of a bath tonight,” Harry explained.

Snape gave him a speculative look and merely nodded before moving off the bed. Snape stalked across the room and stripped, heedless of his still-hard member, before grabbing his bath things from the cabinet. Harry tried not to watch as Snape slipped into the water, his tail flicking at the bubbles. Harry grabbed his book up and forced himself to concentrate on the pages though he was unable to read a single word due to the occasional splash of water coming from across the room. He almost jumped from his skin when Snape spoke.

“Harry,” Snape purred. “I’m ready for you.” Harry’s blood rushed through his body at the way Snape said those words, and he tried to calm himself as he rose from the bed. Conscious of Snape watching him, Harry stripped down to his boxers before moving to sit on the edge of the pool by the Neko bed.

“Come lay down,” Harry ordered and the man moved swiftly through the water and settled himself in the bathing bed. Harry quickly set to work wetting the Neko’s hair and applying the shampoo. Snape let out a purr.

“I love the way your fingers feel in my hair, my Harry.” Snape moved his head slightly as Harry massaged his scalp. “Mmm. You make my ears twitch. Ah, yes. Just like that, my Harry.” Harry tried to keep his breathing even as Snape’s words seemed to go straight to his cock. Harry quickly finished washing the Neko’s ears and head before pulling back.

“All done,” Harry said, attempting to sound cheery. “I think I’m going to call it a night. I want to go in with Ronald tomorrow and see what sort of progress they are making.”

Harry rose from the tub and dried off his legs and arms before going to pull on night clothes and climbing into bed. Harry listened to Snape splash around for a bit as he tried to force himself to go to bed, but the thought of a naked Snape only feet away once again plagued his thoughts. He tossed and turned most of the night, sleep coming in fits and starts. He finally drifted into a deep sleep dreaming of being wrapped in warm arms and snuggling against a lean body.

Harry woke to the weight of a warm arm pinning him to the bed. He tensed, knowing it was Snape and wondering when the Neko had climbed into bed with him. And why. Snape had, so far, stayed to his own bed other than the few times they had talked while sitting on Harry’s bed. Snape moved, pressing a leg between Harry’s and tightening his arm around Harry’s waist. A tail slid over Harry’s chest, teasing at his nipples and the heat against Harry’s back reminded him Snape slept in the nude and he had only worn sleep pants to bed last night. Snape’s head moved and Harry felt hot air brush against his ear just as something hard pressed against Harry’s backside. He swallowed thickly as Snape’s cock rubbed against him, sliding over the top of Harry’s pants and leaving a drop of moisture on Harry’s back. Harry bit at his lips to keep from moaning. The tail moved to slide up Harry’s neck and stroke just behind his ear pulling a shiver from Harry. Snape’s hand slid down Harry’s stomach and his breath caught as long fingers pushed beneath the hem of his boxers. Harry wanted to wake the man up, stop him from this sensuous torture, but he could barely focus with the man’s body moving over his. Harry gave a small gasp as long fingers slid down his cock. Snape moaned.

“My Harry,” was whispered against Harry’s neck, and Harry could feel the vibrations of the man’s purring in his chest. Fingers wrapped around his aching prick, the tail slithered over sensitive nipples, and Snape nipped at Harry’s exposed shoulder as he pressed his own leaking cock against Harry’s back. Harry’s breath caught as a warm tongue licked over his flesh and teeth scraped against his shoulder. “Harry,” Snape groaned and Harry was beginning to think the man wasn’t asleep after all. A thumb slid over the tip of his cock and Harry jerked.

“Sev,” he moaned, and Snape moved over him, pressing his mouth to Harry’s as his hand and tail moved over the younger man. “Sev,” Harry gasped, pulling away from the wandering mouth. “Sev, we have to stop. We… can’t.”

“My Harry,” Snape moaned as he pulled Harry free of the boxers. “Mine.” Harry made to protest once more but the words caught in his throat as their pricks rubbed together. Harry was helpless as Snape moved over him, hands, teeth, tail effectively seducing Harry into a puddle of need and desire. Harry slid his hands up into the silky hair and massaged behind the ears as he thrust up into Snape’s grip. One hand slid down to feel the soft fur covering Snape’s back causing the man to purr. Snape gave a grunt and Harry felt warm semen splash over his belly and slide down his cock. The sensation sending him over the edge and he came with a cry.

By the time Harry caught his breath Snape was lying on his side purring contentedly, a smug look on his face. Harry glanced over at the man, his face blushing red. “You’re going to hate me for that.”

Snape wriggled closer, bringing his arm back around Harry and nuzzled against Harry’s neck. “Never, my Harry.”

Harry doubted that but let it go. Hopefully Snape would remember that he had made the first move. “I need to get ready. I told you last night I was going with Ronald.”

“I want to go,” Snape said, letting Harry go and sitting up as well.

“I suppose it can’t hurt,” Harry admitted. They rose and pulled on clean clothes, finishing up just as an elf appeared with their morning meal. They took the food outside and ate breakfast on the balcony before they went down to join Ronald.

Once back at the police station, Ronald introduced them to the Unspeakables in charge of pinpointing Malfoy’s entrance. The man explained their process, showing them how they were slowly narrowing the area down. There had been several anomalies in the days around Lucius’s possible arrival so they were having to contact labs for verification to rule out some of the aberrations. Harry noticed from the map they showed him that they had narrowed the area down to what was London in their world. Unfortunately, if he was reading the map right, there were quite a few possible paradoxes just in the London area. Harry knew from earlier conversations with Ronald that Lucius had not arrived in the same location he had left from. In their world, Lucius’s portal had been in a hunting lodge under the Black name in Scotland, and, obviously, the man had not portaled into Scotland.

After spending the morning talking with Ronald’s people Harry and Snape went to a nearby cafe for lunch. They were seated in a corner booth at the back of the cafe and Harry ordered randomly from the menu, not having a clue what any of the items could be. The waitress told him he had made an excellent choice, but he wasn’t sure if that was her personal opinion or the employee in her speaking. Harry looked around the cafe while they waited for their lunch. He watched as a Nonee hand fed his Neko while the black tail slid up and down the man’s neck. Another Neko sat in her Nonee’s lap while she picked through a bowl of meat bits and fed them to the brutish looking gent. 

“Do you notice,” Harry jumped at the soft purr in his ear and he turned to face Snape, the man’s dark eyes focused intently on him, “that the other Nonees keep their attention on their own Neko?” Harry swallowed thickly.

“I’m not a Nonee,” Harry said softly. Snape moved closer, his tail sliding around Harry’s waist.

“Technically you are.” The man gave a soft snort. “Technically we both are.” Harry gave a small jerk as Snape’s tail slipped beneath Harry’s shirt.

“Severus,” Harry squeaked. “We’re in public.”

Snape moved his head against Harry’s neck and gave a small nip. “I am only trying to blend in, my Harry. You’ve noticed the Nekos are very sensual creatures.” Harry gave a small gasp as Snape’s hand slid along his thigh. “It would seem odd, would it not, were I to not stake my claim.”

“Severus,” Harry started to respond but the man slid smoothly into Harry’s lap, straddling him. Before Harry could do more than grab at the slender hips, Snape was pressing their mouths together. Harry opened to the invading tongue and moaned softly as Snape’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Snape’s hands moved over Harry’s hair, his tail sliding up Harry’s back. Harry pulled the man closer as he tasted Snape’s mouth, their growing erections pressing against each other. Harry gasped for breath when Snape pulled back only to move to attack Harry’s neck. Harry’s head fell back against the seat, and he moved his hand to lift Snape’s shirt up. When the back of his hand connected to the table, Harry was pulled from his daze and remembered they were in the cafe.

“Sev,” Harry pushed at the man. “Severus! We’re in public,” he reminded the man when Snape pulled back to look at him. Harry watched a blush spread over the pale cheeks and heat filled his belly. Snape carefully slipped from Harry’s lap and moved back into the seat. Harry noticed their meal had arrived and he felt his cheeks heat up. He could hardly fathom that the waiter had been at their table while he and Snape were essentially snogging. Harry forced himself to focus on eating his lunch even as Snape’s tail occasionally slid over his arm or neck.

After lunch they went back to the bookstore to look over a few more tomes before heading back to the manor. Harry was constantly aware of Snape the entire time. He was beginning to understand how prey felt just before they were pounced upon. And apparently he wasn’t the only one that sensed it as Ronald kept giving him sly looks throughout dinner. Even as they prepared for bed, Harry didn’t feel he was able to relax.


	5. The Next Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smutty art ahead. Enjoy.

“Did you want a bath tonight?” he asked Snape, trying not to sound wary. 

Snape let out a yawn that Harry wasn’t quite certain was real. “No. I think it will be straight to bed for me.” And so saying, Snape began to strip. Harry’s cock twitched as pale skin was exposed and he quickly turned away. Except Harry must have forgotten his training, especially the part about not turning your back on your enemy. And, while Snape wasn’t exactly Harry’s enemy, he  _ had  _ been practically stalking Harry all day. So, although Harry wasn’t expecting it, when Snape pounced on him, Harry automatically twisted his body so that he landed with his back on the bed and a very naked Snape pinning him down. Harry’s breath caught from more than the sudden fall as he looked up into piercing, dark eyes. Snape looked down at him and smiled a satisfied smirk.

“I believe, Mr. Potter,” Snape practically purred, “that you are under the mistaken assumption that I am not thinking clearly.” Harry swallowed, trying to wet his mouth and clear his head, but Snape’s tail slid under the waistband of Harry’s exposed pants. Harry bit back a moan as the furry appendage slid against his hardening prick. “Perhaps you would feel better if I reverted back to calling you a dunderhead.” Snape lowered his head to rub his forehead against Harry’s bare shoulder and nipped gently at Harry’s chest. “Or idiot. Or brat. I might call you arrogant and brash,” Snape whispered as his tail continued to stroke Harry’s cock and Snape’s tongue lapped kitten kisses along Harry’s skin, “but I’m afraid I’ve come to admire that about you and it might come out more fondly than I intended.”

“You- you’ll regret it,” Harry gasped as Snape nibbled on his ear. “Wh-when we get back.”

“I intend, Mr. Potter,” Harry cried out at the flick of tail against the tip of his leaking cock, “to prove to you how much I do want this so that when we get back there will be no question in your mind at my complete lack of regrets.”

Harry blinked up at the man over him. “Wh-what?”

Snape’s grip loosened slightly. “Harry, I have admired you for some time. The truth is I have been working up the nerve to approach you. This situation merely gave me the opportunity. It is true the Neko lowers my inhibitions, but my attraction to you has been there for some time.” Snape’s tail slid along Harry’s cock causing him to arch with a moan. “Now,” Snape said, his smirk sliding back into place, “are you going to fuck me, or do I need to pound my arse on your cock myself?”

Harry gave a small growl and moved quickly, rolling them over so Snape was beneath him. “You Nekos are pure sensuality, aren’t you? Teasing me with this delectable body.” Snape let out a soft purr and Harry closed the distance between their mouths. Snape opened for him without any prompting and Harry thrust his tongue into the wet heat. Snape tasted like dark chocolate and cherries with just a hint of something spicy. Harry let his fingers slide down the furred body, tweaking the exposed nipple. Snape-  _ Severus  _ moaned beneath him, his tail moving to stroke Harry’s back as fingers pushed at Harry’s open trousers and pants. Harry helped the Neko undress him and soon he was as naked as Severus. Harry let out a moan at the pale hair-covered body. “Beautiful.” Harry dipped his head to suck at a dark nipple before Severus could deny the statement. 

Harry’s hand slid down to brush his fingers through the pre-come dampened curls. His fingers found the hardened cock and they danced up the sensitive length. Severus arched beneath him. “Harry,” the Neko whined.

Harry chuckled. “So eager.”

“Been thinking of this for a long time,” Severus admitted. Severus licked his lips and tilted his head in invitation as his tail stroked along Harry’s spine. Harry took the invitation and began to suck and nibble on Severus’s neck as his hand stroked the leaking cock. His own cock leaking over Severus’s thigh as the strong leg pressed against him. “Please,” Severus whimpered as he pressed something cold against Harry’s chest. Harry pulled away from marking Severus’s neck to see a blue vial. “Oil,” Severus gasped out as he spread his legs wider.

Taking the hint, Harry pulled the vial from long fingers and moved back on his knees. His eyes traveled over the white-furred body spread out before him, and he licked his lips. Harry summoned a pillow and Severus lifted his hips for Harry to slide the pillow under him. He was careful of the tail as he positioned the pillow and let his finger slide over the exposed hole as he moved his hand back. Severus moaned and wriggled, his hole twitching at the attention. Severus’s tail snaked out to slide around Harry’s waist, and Harry uncorked the vial. He poured some of the oil onto his fingers and moved over Severus. Once again Severus opened for Harry’s kiss, and he probed the welcome mouth with his tongue while he teased Severus’s arse with his finger. Severus let out a mewl even as he purred, and Harry pushed his slicked finger into the tight sphincter. Severus arched up with a moan as Harry gently worked him open.

Long fingers slid through Harry’s hair, soft mewls encouraging him as he stretched the man beneath him. Harry’s breath caught at the soft sounds of pleasure escaping Severus’s lips, and he dipped his head to lave at the pink nipple. He sucked the hardened nub between his teeth and bit gently. Severus cried out, and Harry pushed another finger into his lover. Fuck, Severus was tight. Harry wondered how long it had been since the man had had sex then quickly pushed the thought from his mind. By the time Harry was three fingers deep they were both dripping with precome, and Severus was emitting a low growl, snapping at Harry to take him. Harry chuckled as he moved over his lover, coating his cock with lubricant. He covered Severus’s mouth with his own and pushed into the tight heat. Both men let out long moans of ecstasy as Harry penetrated the tight channel. 

Harry arched with a gasp as Severus drew his dull nails down Harry’s back, thrusting up into the welcome intrusion. Harry was quickly reminded of Severus’s current creature status when he felt the blunt end of the furred tail slide between his legs to tease his balls. Harry growled down at the smug-looking Neko and began to move, turning Severus’s smile into a look of panting need. Severus urged Harry on with soft moans of pleasure as Harry thrust into the warm body. He shivered with pleasure as his body was caressed by the soft hairs covering Severus; the fur sliding over Harry’s palm as he ran a hand down Severus’s torso, the patch of black just above Severus’s naval as their stomachs rubbed together, the silkiness of Severus’s thighs as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. 

When Severus started begging, Harry slipped a hand between them. It only took a few tugs before Severus was crying out, come spilling between their bodies. Severus’s clenching body pulled Harry’s orgasm from him and he thrust into Severus, emptying himself in the snug channel. When Harry caught his breath, he carefully pulled from Severus and dropped down beside the other man. 

“Fuck.” Harry chuckled as the breathless exclamation and rolled over to slide a hand onto the furred chest. He took in Severus’s still-heavy breathing and the glistening come on the man’s stomach.

“I think someone needs a bath.”

Severus turned his head and gave Harry a wicked smile. “Only if you promise to wash  _ every _ inch of me.”

Harry chuckled. “Somehow, I get the feeling we’re going to need a bath after our bath.”

Severus moved quickly, almost with catlike reflexes, and was straddling Harry on his hands and knees, hands on either side of Harry’s head. He dipped his head and licked at Harry’s cheek before nuzzling against Harry’s neck. “I promise not to complain,” he purred into Harry’s ear. Harry’s cock gave a half-hearted twitch of interest, and Harry groaned even as Severus pulled him from the bed.

Ronald smirked at Harry over the lunch table the next day, and Severus didn’t even try to hide his smug grin. There was no use in trying to pretend they weren’t doing what they were doing. Not when Harry spent most of the time yawning, and Severus’s tail was blatantly caressing Harry’s neck. Not when Severus dragged him off as soon as they finished eating and later ordered dinner to their room. In fact, it was several days later before Severus even allowed Harry out of his sight for more than a few minute’s time. Harry wondered if Severus was naturally possessive or if it was merely the Neko trait because Harry had to admit it was kinda sexy that Severus was a tad territorial with him.

Harry had very little doubt that their relationship would continue once they were back in their dimension. Severus was once again fully himself to the point that Harry had had no qualms in handing the man’s wand back to him. The only difference, besides the wild amount of sex, was Severus’s own attitude towards Harry. He seemed softer in his dealings with Harry, though he wasn’t afraid to call Harry an idiot on occasion which only made Harry smile. In between bouts of lovemaking, they had discussed Lucius and Harry’s ideas about introducing inter-dimensional travel to the Unspeakables. Severus also pointed out some interesting potions in the book Harry had found for him and began transferring the recipes into his own notebook. Severus had finally dug out his trunk but still preferred to wear the clothes Harrison had purchased. And he still wore the makeshift necklace with the green vial.

About a week after the change in their relationship, Ronald arrived at the manor with news that Lucius had been spotted near one of the suspected portals. Severus and Harry quickly packed their things and said their goodbyes to Dray while Ronald secured a portkey. They landed in a small anteroom and Ronald quickly led them down the somewhat familiar halls of the Ministry. Harry and Severus were introduced to Kingsley Grayson, head of the Department of Magical Police Force. Ronald gave a rundown of where they stood and Kingsley had no trouble getting together a team for their use.

Late the following evening Harry and Severus waited with Kingsley in an abandoned building near where Lucius had been spotted. Kingsley had outfitted them with odd little communication devices that allowed them to interact with the surveillance team outside. 

“Subject approaching,” a voice sounded through the comm system, and Harry turned his attention to the display screen. Though he looked worn and almost shaggy in appearance, there was no doubt in Harry’s mind that the man that stepped out of a shop was indeed Lucius Malfoy.

“That’s him,” Severus hissed. Kingsley glanced over at Ronald and the man shook his head.

“Not Dray’s father.”

Kingsley gave a nod and spoke into his comm. “Bring him in.”

There was a flash of gold light on the screen, and Lucius Malfoy was frozen in mid-step. Several members of the Police Force appeared around the man and two reached out to grab the frozen wizard. A moment later the three disappeared with a flash. Kingsley clapped his hands.

“Well done, gentlemen. Shall we return to the station and see about getting you an escort back to Hogwarts?”

“I’ll contact Harrison tonight and let him know to expect us tomorrow,” Ronald volunteered. He turned to Severus. “You can take that antidote any time you wish, Mr. Snape. There’s no need for subterfuge anymore.”

Severus gave a nod, and the group moved to follow Kingsley back to the station.

Lucius wasn’t happy to see the two wizards from his own reality and snarled scathing words at the pair. Eventually Severus got tired of listening to the blond and snapped a spell at him that silenced Lucius. Harry had Kingsley place the man in a holding cell after latching a magic suppressor around his ankle. One of the policemen offered Harry a box of things they had found in Lucius’s hideout and Harry checked it for curses before sealing it to be gone through by one of the Aurors back home. Finally, Harry and Severus returned to their hotel room.

“Are you going to take it tonight?” Severus looked up from the vial he was contemplating and smirked at Harry.

“Going to miss my tail?”

Harry smirked back at the man. “It’s a very nice tail.” Harry grabbed said appendage and slid his hand up it, pulling a purr from Severus. “Did it hurt to change?”

Severus shook his head as Harry pressed his lips to Severus’s neck. “I’m going to get the recipe from Lovey.” Harry’s head jerked up to blink in surprise at Severus. “What? You said it was a nice tail. And don’t even try to deny you like some of the things I can do with my tail.”

Harry chuckled. “I didn’t think you’d want to be so vulnerable back home.”

“It’s not like I plan on going out like this.”

Harry stared down at the man in confusion. “Then why-”

Severus grabbed Harry’s collar and pulled him close. “Personal enjoyment, Mr. Potter,” the Neko purred as his tail slid over the curve of Harry’s arse and between his legs.

“Ah,” Harry said, wriggling against Severus and dipping his head to suck kisses at the sensitive neck. Perhaps going back to their world wouldn’t be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, special thanks to Masao for the awesome artwork. Check him out [here](https://corgi-nub.tumblr.com/?fbclid=IwAR2k5aXT-q8T5KY6N2ZMA-YMi6N3mk3tSrMHHpfYYU3NIhprY0bkIUBCMm4) and [here](http://dastardlylemondrops.thecomicseries.com/?fbclid=IwAR1ntavYfqSJk-sKmwmz1gejXI686L7nS7ln8tbvsKFbdQpDGieoI6Gc_UE).


	6. Epilogue: Five Years Later

“What is this?”

Harry glanced over to see the rugged-looking Severus holding up a mint-green biscuit.

“It is a biscuit,” Harry supplied. “It’s a… type of treat. We imported them from Reality 36. “

The man brought the biscuit up to his nose and sniffed warily before taking a small bite. His brows rose in surprise and he turned his head. “Pet!” A head of shaggy hair popped over the desk and green eyes blinked up at the stern man. “A treat.” The Submissive Harry climbed up into the man’s lap, wrapping his arms around the slender neck and opened his mouth obediently. He ate the offered biscuit and lay his head against Severus’s chest. An effeminate hand slid up and down the thick chest. “Yes?”

The Submissive Harry pointed to the corner of the room where Lovey was laid out on a beanbag and rubbing his swollen belly. “I want another.”

“Not until the twins are at least two.” The Submissive pouted but all seemed forgiven when he was given another green biscuit. With a pat to his bum, the alternate world Harry scrambled from his master’s lap and went to speak to Lovey.

“So it is determined then.” Harry looked up at his Severus’s voice and watched his lover approach with Ronald and a busty version of a female Severus. “We will take the usual sub-committee to Reality 53 next week. According to Policeman Ronald’s observations, this new reality is an Angelic/Demonic setting where the inhabitants sport black or white wings depending on their magic.” He turned to the female Severus. “Our counterpart is of an Angelic nature while Harry is Demonic. They’ve yet to find their way to each other so we must be careful what we say. The potion samples Ronald brought back were intriguing, so I wish to-”

“The demon and the angel can only be united by the power of the Drakon.”

Harry glanced over at the Oracle that looked eerily like him, the man’s guard standing firmly over him, black eyes watching the room. Harry let out a sigh and turned back to his lover. 

“I suppose this means we’ll have to return to Reality 28.”

Severus gave a small shrug. “Things will play out as they must. This isn’t the first time Oracle has made a prediction.”

“Regardless,” the female Severus spoke up, “I do wish to experiment with these potions Policeman Ronald obtained for us. Harriet will be disappointed if I do not return with some. She was quite upset that her current state of breeding did not allow her to travel through the portal.”

“We have already made arrangements to travel to your reality for our next experimentation,” the gruff Severus said as he watched his pet pat Lovey’s rounded stomach.

Overall, Harry thought their foray into alternate reality studies was successful. In just under five years they had visited over fifty realities and discovered twenty new ones (from Ronald’s perspective). Hermione had excitedly taken over the research division of their department, gathering books from each reality they visited. Although the majority of the realities they came across had magic of some sort, there were a few that were completely non-magical and it had been agreed that those worlds would be left alone. There were also a few that had declined to join the Alternate Reality Exploration Division though most approved of the chance to expand and share their knowledge. Some magic did not transfer to other worlds such as the magic of the Drakon or the Reality of Darkness where the inhabitants were unable to leave their world for any place that had natural light. 

Each Reality was studied and categorized to the best of their ability, and Harry’s Wizarding Britain had eagerly embraced the chance to learn new magics. In fact, it had been necessary for Harry to turn away more than ten applicants that wanted to join his division last year alone. And Severus had little trouble finding those that wished to experiment with potion ingredients from the other Realities. All in all, it was a successful endeavor.

But that was not the only successful thing to come from their first alternate reality excursion. Harry blushed at the memory of his and Severus’s evening the night before. Severus still occasionally took the Neko potion, but they had since learned some other potions and magics from other realities that lent excitement to their sex life. Not that their sex life lacked excitement. Or love. Even friendship, the type that grows between people who learn to lean on each other as they enter unknown circumstances, understanding each other as no other could with their odd shared experiences in other realities. 

Even as they explored other places, meeting people so very much like themselves yet so different, they continued to get to know each other. Harry had been surprised that his friends had so easily accepted his relationship with Severus and that Severus had been polite and warm to Harry’s friends as well. 

Harry thought about the ring stashed in his desk in his office and smiled to himself as he watched his Severus, the female Severus, two other Severus’s, and another Harry debate over a vial of potion Ronald had produced. Next weekend would be the fifth anniversary of their return from the Neko reality, and Harry still remembered the way Severus had pulled Harry into his office the moment they had handed Lucius over and proceeded to prove things hadn’t changed just because they were back. Within three months of their return Severus had moved into Harry’s home and settled comfortably in Harry’s life. Now, Harry was ready to make it official. Not that he hadn’t been ready before, but they had been so busy getting this department started and setting up a team of Alternate Reality contacts. But Harry had decided almost a month ago he didn’t want to put it off any longer and had already started making plans for them to get away for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary, and Harry was fairly certain Severus had no idea he would return from their little vacation an affianced man.

But Harry loved Severus, and if the man didn’t know it by now, well, it was time Severus faced reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Honestly, I had so much I wanted to do with this fic but couldn't really get it to work. I feel the ending is a little flat but I hope you guys will give me a little slack every now and then. Thanks. Also, stay safe out there.


End file.
